


章鱼的诞生

by Blueaway (blueaway)



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Seb
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 11:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaway/pseuds/Blueaway





	1. Chapter 1

他摇下车窗点了支烟，看见眼前的黑夜染缸终于开始被晨曦漂白，远处黑松林的轮廓变得清晰起来。冷风从窗隙钻进车内轻抚男孩额前的头发，把他弄醒了。“还有多久？”男孩支起身子，揉着眼睛迷糊地问。

“早着呢，还在蒙他拿。”他吸了口烟，脸颊深深凹陷，口内呼出的烟雾被风带走。

“可你开了一夜。”

“车在半路出了故障，我不知找了多久的维修店，你睡着了当然不知道。而现在也只是找到了而已，等不等得到人，天亮透了再说。不然你觉得我们停在这里干嘛？”他侧过头，注意到他醒了之后不停在用上排牙齿咬下唇。

男孩翻了个白眼，轻轻叹气。“……妈的。”

“你要是现在后悔还来得及，小鬼，找个电话亭打给你爸，叫他带你回家。”

“我跟你说过他不在了，别跟我提他。还有，别叫我小鬼。”

“昨晚你磨牙的声音让我没法睡，到现在还磨牙，你几岁啊？你一直没告诉我这个。”

“不关你事。”男孩别过头，拳头撑着鼓胀的腮帮。

他没急着回答，而是快速抽完这支烟，最后把滤嘴捏弯在手里。

“有道理，不关我事。对了，告诉你一个坏消息，我不打算赶回纽约了，建议你待会儿在路边站一站看有没其他人愿意载你一程。”

男孩不说话，像前几天一样，每当他在对话中沉默起来，他就会从口袋掏出那个便携录音机，用男人听不懂的罗马尼亚语自顾自地录下一段话。

“真不打算告诉我你说了什么？”

“你有水吗？好渴。”他把录音机塞回去，没理会他的问题。他抬头看他，舌头把嘴唇舔得更狠了。借着车内灯，男人这才看见他发红的嘴唇上聚起了干皮，肌理间印出几道红丝。

“你再咬就出血了。” 他把水瓶递给他。

“谢谢。”他抵着瓶口嘬，让水碰到唇面，就这样慢慢把瓶内的水喝光了。“噢，没了。”他最后摇了摇空瓶。

“好吧，等车修好我再去买。”

这时太阳从黑松林里探出半个头，天又亮了一些。

“Chris，”男孩第一次叫他的名字，这使他把视线从日出转移到男孩的眼睛上，而后者见之低头躲开。“别丢下我，Vă rog，好吗？我也没想赶回哪里……就这样吧，你去哪里我就去哪里。不想再找别的人了。”

天亮得越来越快。他握住方向盘，手指在上面跳动。

“听着，孩子。”他本想说这个决定简直草率至极，而回忆起前天在公路旁碰见男孩时他瑟缩发抖的样子，说这些又显得有些残酷。“……嘿，你想要杯热柠檬水吗？”

 

热柠檬水。等走到这附近仅有的一家便利店里再想到这个他才始觉好笑。首先他得买到一颗新鲜柠檬，然后冲一杯热水来杀死维生素。以往他嘴唇干裂的时候也有人这么跟他说，他泡了一杯，结果嘴唇的干皮一碰热柠檬水立即结成硬壳，只是方便撕下来罢了。

而这里除了盒装蓝莓没有其他新鲜水果。他拿了几瓶水准备结账，竟在另一个货架边上发现了润唇膏。

他给自己翻了个白眼，不明白为什么老想着男孩那张该死的嘴唇。那两片薄唇，它们本来应是柔软的，他记得。他记得男孩哭的时候它们的颜色，被泪水沾湿，让他想起上周在湖边坐了两小时才钓到的一条红鱼。

润唇膏分三种颜色包装，绿、橙、粉。他随便就挑了个粉色，瞟见标签上的价格后忍不住嚷了句，“妈的，够买十瓶水。”于是，在取下那管润唇膏之前，他又拿多了几瓶水，心里平衡了些许。

走回维修店的时候，他只看见车。

“修好了。”店主捧着罐咖啡走出来说，“也就几个旧零件的问题。”

“谢谢。”他朝四周望了望，“里面的男孩呢？刚才还不肯下车，现在跑哪儿去了？”

“噢，刚刚下车他跟我说了声。就在那里，看见没？”店主指向屋后的一小片松树林，有条砖路延至深处，一个小小的身影停在不远的树下。

他放下东西走过去，深秋林里男孩还是穿着单薄的短衣裤，Chris那件大了不知几码的套头毛衣松垮裹在他身上，长得甚至盖过了底下的裤子。

他没看见他，在那棵树下拼命踮起脚，把手伸得高高的，时不时跳起来，想要够到枝头前悬着的一颗松果，可怎么都碰不着。几番努力尝试之后他听见了Chris哧哧的轻笑，回过头来瞪大眼睛盯着他。

“我都说了嘛，坐了那么久车，出来舒展一下身体挺好的不是么。”

“快憋死啦。”男孩抬头看着松果，问他，“你能把那个摘下来吗？”

“当然！”他来到他身旁，跃跃欲试。可男孩在他伸出手臂之前扯住了他的衣角。

“你不行，我来！”

“喂，开什么玩笑？”

“抱我。”

“什么？”

“抱我！”男孩顿了一下，这才加上介词，“抱我起来。”

“何必呢，我一伸手就能拿到，你看。”

“不要，只有我亲手摘到的才是属于我的。”

“那你是想骑肩膀还是我把你抓着举起来？或者说你喜欢公主抱——”

“你的umăr，肩膀，就够了。”

Chris蹲下身让他爬上自己的肩，然后抓住他的脚踝缓缓直立，男孩紧紧搂住他的脖子，在身体往高处升的时候兴奋得笑出声。

“够得着吗？”

“往前走一点点。”

“现在呢？”

“再往前一点点，右一些，右，右……可以啦！”

他看不见他，只能感受到他拿开了搂着脖子的一只手，整个身体的重心向外倾，然后他听见枝果分离的清脆一声，而拔扯时用力的惯性让男孩重心一失，他连忙抓住那两只纤小的手臂，托着他腋窝把他放在地上。一落地这只固执的小松鼠就举着手里的果子大喊“我摘到了！”一脸骄傲，还差点把自己绊倒。

“说真的，你还不轻嘛。”Chris转了转脖子。

“谢谢。”他低头看着自己亲手摘下的松果，甜甜地笑着，似乎并没有听到男人在说什么。

上车之后，Chris把那支润唇膏递给他。

“没有热柠檬水——至少没有新鲜的，只有这个了。”

他接过去左看右看，把包装沿着边缘撕开，拧下盖子旋出里面的透明膏体，看了Chris一眼，然后趴在窗台看着车镜小心翼翼地涂在嘴唇上。

“这样么？”他对他抿了抿唇，“没用过这个……”

“你涂出界了。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，这里。”Chris指了指他的嘴角。

“帮我抹掉好吗？”

他抬起眼望着男人，微微张着嘴唇，不知怎的，这一刻的他看起来再也不像个稚气的孩子。Chris伸出犹豫的拇指，帮他轻轻抹去嘴角油润的唇膏。

“谢谢你。”他小声道谢，两人在沉默中待了一阵子，直到Chris把车启动。这时他又拿出那个小录音机，又一次用他自己的语言喃喃记录着什么，语调中比以往多了些色彩。

Chris在驶进高速公路之前又认真看了这个男孩几眼，出于对他轮廓中异域特征的好奇。他看见男孩的脸跟着滋润过的嘴唇一起变红了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

在高速公路吞咽了一百多英里，Chris彻夜未眠遗留的困倦慢慢扩散，眼皮愈发沉重。男孩在旁边醒醒又睡睡，一言不发看着窗外倒退的风景，时而又盯着他看得入神，而等到目光相遇的那刻又把眼神缩了回去。

车内很安静，男孩啪嗒啪嗒舔嘴唇的声音走进了他疲惫的思绪。他瞄了他几眼，男孩不明白他为什么这样看他，低下头拿出那支润唇膏，哼着歌又涂了一次。

“我不明白，”Chris终于开口，声音沉得像铅，“你涂了这个为什么还要舔个不停，再这样嘴唇会烂的。”

“De ce…?”他困惑地瞪着眼睛，把唇膏收回去，“为什么？”

“……你涂了又舔掉，水分就这样不停蒸发，嘴唇会越来越干啊。”

“可是它好甜。”他把食指放在唇边吮了一口。“味道像糖浆一样。”

“你该克制一下了。”

“你该把胡子剃掉了。”

Chris忍俊不禁，只是摇了摇头，没作回答。

“我是吵到你了吗？”男孩问他。

“不至于。”

“我让你没法专心开车啦？”

“并没有，就是有点困。”

“哼……”他的手指探到前面的按钮，把电台打开，车内顿时被一曲重金属摇滚乐塞满，疯狂的声音从音响迸发而出，刺得耳膜发麻。男孩忘我地摇起头来，Chris伸手把电台切到其他频率，然而又被切了回去。

于是Chris就这样听着几首死金开了几十英里，恰巧来到一个休息站，终于忍无可忍把电台关掉。

“够了。我要睡一觉。”他瞪着他说，“你在这待着哪也别去。”

“吃了饭再睡，好吗？”

“还没到点，睡了再吃。”

“吃了才能睡得着——我才能陪你一起睡，我就不会跑到外面去惹麻烦，然后又迷路……”

“我怎么就碰上你这个小饭桶？”Chris苦笑一下后打开了车门，下车后男孩笑着把一个飞吻按在他背后，接着拉起他的手跑进附近一家快餐店去了。

 

他模糊地梦到一些东西。

他梦见夏天，梦见樱桃，还有这个男孩。他叫了他的名字，Sebastian，只叫了一声，他就远远地从阳光里奔过来，飞快地窜入他双臂间。他捏着枚樱桃，仰头送进自己小小的嘴里，却不吞下，眼神火辣，忽然捧住他的脸吻他，于是这枚樱桃就这样到了Chris口中。

然后他醒过来，看见男孩握着录音机对他说，“起床啦Chris，太阳就要下山了。”

该上路了，他立刻让这莫名其妙的梦从脑海中消散。他完全不知道自己为什么会看见这样的景象，他绝对不是有意的。而在记忆里不费功夫地搜寻一下，他就想到之前在餐厅里男孩把那杯圣代冰淇淋上一颗樱桃肆意玩弄的样子，含进去又吐出来，捏着小枝让它在嘴唇之间旋转，把它舔得湿溜溜，不知过了多久才把它吃下去，最后吐出果核。

这时男孩清了清了喉咙，又对着录音机说了一串话。Chris一如既往地听不懂，也没理会，转着方向盘把车开出去。

“你不打算问我说了什么吗？”

“问了又怎样？你又不会告诉我。”

“我说，我想去阿拉斯加……”

“嗯，很好，你终于知道自己想去哪了。”Chris把车窗摇下一半，让急速的凉风帮自己清醒清醒。“可是那里真是见鬼的冷，尤其是现在这种快要入冬的季节。反正我是不会陪你去的。”

“我喜欢冷。”说着他捂紧了披在身上那件Chris的大外套。“那你呢，不回纽约，你到底想去哪？”

“加州。”

他点了点头，按下按钮又录下一句。

“这又是什么？”

“‘Chris说要去加州。’”他顿了顿，“听着，这是我的日记，可是我不知道为什么要把它告诉你。”

天暗得太快，路灯已经亮了起来，Chris也该把车灯打开。他还没来得及做出回答就注意到路边有个女人在朝他招手——这条公路空得几乎可以玩漂移，她确实是在向路上仅有的这一辆车招呼。他放慢车速往路边开去，渐渐发觉这是位标致的金发美女。

很自然地，接下来他就让这位尤物搭了他的顺风车。在她上车之前，Chris叫男孩坐回后座，可他满不情愿地问“凭什么？”

“你知道你这几天一直黏着副驾驶都是在违法吗？”

“可是我晕车。”

“嘿，拿出点绅士风度来嘛。”

于是他闷闷不乐爬到了后座，女人笑着对他打招呼也不理睬，在晚上到达小镇之前都没说过一句话了。

Chris喜欢女人身上的香水味，还有她话语间无处不在的浅淡笑意。而让他微妙地感到春心膨胀的是，她在钻进车的时候俯下身来，在红色内衬衣低领口若隐若现的丰乳。也许印证了相对论某条原理吧，和这位美人共处一车的时间过得飞快。等到了目的地，她在下车前往他脸上印了一个吻，然后才拎起行李离开。

女人离开之后，男孩从后头爬回了副驾驶座，看了Chris一眼，又开始记录他的口头日记。

开离小镇的路旁有一大片厚实的麦田，男孩把车窗打开，冷风呼呼摩擦的声音流进车里。月光和车灯一般明亮，为麦田镀上了一层光。他趴在窗旁无言地看着，喃喃自语。Chris只能隐约听懂一些断断续续的话：“以前看见rosa canina(狗蔷薇)就会很开心……还有松树的果，我也摘下来过……可是你看这些麦子……稻草人……这个男人……”

Chris握着方向盘瞥了他一眼，好笑地问道，“你是在唱歌吗？” 

男孩停了一下，却不作回答。

“不开心么？”

“……”

“可现在你不是坐回宝座了嘛？”

“唔……我……”

“想说什么？”

“想问你一个问题。”

“问吧。”

“你知道你给我的那个，呃，润唇膏，是什么味道的吗？”

“不知道。它有味道吗？”

“嗯。”

“那可能是草莓味吧。”

“错！”

“那是什么？樱桃味？”

“错。想知道答案吗？”

“答案是什么？”

“说‘想’，还是‘不想。’”

“搞什么鬼……好吧，‘想‘……？”

男孩猛地从座位上窜起来攀着Chris脖子飞速吻上他的嘴唇。Chris吓得立刻踩住刹车，而车子刚好开到一个弯道，他怒吼一声把男孩推开，急忙往逆时针方向狂转方向盘，可车还是不受控制地脱离了车道，跌进了路旁的麦田里。幸亏有这层厚麦地的缓冲，车没翻，否则的话他们就死定了。等到回过神来，他就对着男孩歇斯底里地吼：“我操你他妈是不是疯了？！” 

显然后者也被吓得脸色发白，他不知所措地看了Chris一眼就打开车门跑了出去。Chris没叫住他，只听见麦丛被连续拨开的窸窣声，还有男孩慌张远离的脚步声。鬼知道这家伙要跑到哪，从哪儿来滚哪儿去。他用力抹去唇上湿濡的痕迹，往方向盘狠狠捶了一拳，结果捶得痛到自己都叫出声。

他在那徒劳地坐了一会儿，气也消了，心想着那小疯子可能也就赌气一小阵，等下就会回来了。可半小时过去了麦田里还是没有新的动静，附近只有孤零零的一个稻草人。

麦穗高得几乎淹没了Chris的车，他爬到车顶上，金色的麦田在月光下一览无余。真美啊，如果没发生这桩烦心事，他会在这景色当中陶醉尝风。

“Sebastian！”他往麦田里大喊，四处静悄悄的，回荡着他的声音。“Sebastian你在哪里？”

喊了好几声都没人回应他，他开始觉得自己就像个神经病。于是他跳下车，顺着男孩跑离的方向找到那些被踩弯的麦穗，伴着沙沙声响喊他的名字。

他就快走到那个稻草人身边，动静把短憩的几只乌鸦吓飞。这时他看见他了——他就缩在稻草人旁边，抱着膝盖隐隐抽泣。

“嘿……Sebastian……”Chris的声音很轻，慢慢靠近他蹲下来。“对不起，我不该对你这么大声吼的。”

男孩肩膀一抽一搐，垂着头问：“为什么她可以，而我不可以？”

“可是你得知道你那么做是有多危险，我当时在开车啊，我们很可能就这样死在路上。”

他的脸依旧埋在膝盖间。

“跟我回去了，好吗？这里可能会有蛇噢。”

“我希望你不要怪我……”他终于抬起头看Chris，眼泪湿了满脸，“不要怪我亲了你。”

“我不怪你。”

“真的？”

“真的，我就当什么都没发生过。”

他不说话了，站起身胡乱擦了擦眼泪，自顾自地拨开麦穗往回走。Chris在后头跟着。

“这里的麦很割人。需要我抱你吗？”

“不要。”

他们沉默地走回车里，重新上路后不久男孩就睡着了。

大概十点多的时候，Chris找到一间汽车旅馆，把熟睡的男孩抱进房间放床上，给他脱去外衣和鞋子，盖上被子，然后给自己点了支烟。今晚的事回想起来他还是感到有些后怕，而且难以置信——男孩的大胆举动完全超乎他的想象，这让他想起白天做的梦，那个樱桃吻。极力猜想男孩的动机，他没了睡眠的欲望，而刚好在旅馆旁边有一间酒吧，于是他拿起外套走出去，把门反锁上，打算喝上几杯再说。

 


	3. Chapter 3

回到房间时他脑袋已经有些昏沉。刚在酒吧碰到的辣妞暗藏玄机地用膝盖碰了他裤裆，让他硬到现在。而他有些发晕，不打算洗澡了，只想睡觉。床上的那具小身体在那儿静静地躺着，占了大半张床。Chris脱下鞋和衣服，在床上所剩无几的空地方小心翼翼躺下。

男孩翻了个身，那张熟睡而恬静的脸现在面对着他，温弱的鼻息随小肩膀平缓起伏，身体蜷得像一只小狐狸，把被子抓得牢牢的，看来是冷不着了。于是Chris也闭上眼睛，准备好好睡一觉。

伴着酒劲他难以入眠，就这样躺了许久，徒劳地等着思绪渐渐搅入混沌。不知怎的他似乎嗅到一阵熟悉的蜜桃味，浅浅淡淡，飘忽不定，仿佛在隐隐逼近，且愈发浓郁。他睁开眼，这时男孩一把搂住他脖子对着他的嘴唇就贴了上来，扣住他的唇紧紧不放，舌头还舔了舔他下唇边的胡茬。

“你喝酒了。”男孩松开唇轻轻说，微张的眼睛像黑暗中一波瞬逝的水光。Chris把这个小疯子的手臂推开，可后者突然掀起被子爬到了他身上，双腿紧紧勾住他，又一次抱着他的头狠狠印下一个吻。这次他吻得很深，但完全没技巧，只是用力吮他的唇，磕他的牙，把那片小小的舌头挤进去盲目地乱舔一通，溢了满嘴的蜜桃味。

“Sebastian！”

“尝到没？它那么甜，我没法不去舔。”他擦了擦嘴，趴在Chris胸膛上居高临下对他得意地笑。

“你想怎样？”Chris忍不住抿唇把那该死的蜜桃味赶走，“——你吻技真是烂透。”

“那你教我啊。”说着他又俯下头凑到他面前，一阵旅馆沐浴露的清香气味扑鼻。这家伙肯定还自己把澡给洗了。

而Chris伸手掐住他的脸蛋，“别闹了，快睡，我很累。”

他突然有些愠怒地甩开他的大手，揪住了他上衣：“你今天把我弄哭了你知道吗？你知道我为什么哭吗？”他的声音开始发颤，“你们都一样，从来就不会问为什么，只会假惺惺地道歉说不要哭，可你知道为什么吗？！”

“嘿，听着Seb——我真的——”

“你你你，关你什么事？都是我！我为什么要跟着你啊？我变成这样为什么你知道吗？”

他颤抖高亢的声音让Chris开始头疼，胸口莫名燥热。“好啊，那你说为什么？”

可他不回答，看着眼下的男人愤愤喘气，肩膀也跟着一上一下地抖，Chris猜他可能气得无法用英语组织语言了。

“去你妈的！”他最后就扔出这么一句，话里的哭音再也藏不住。

“诶……不会又哭了吧？再这样你就成娘炮了。”Chris伸手碰他的脸，想要试探一下有没有眼泪划过。不料手掌却被抓住咬了一口，咬得不重，但他还是猝不及防大吼了一句。“操！你他妈到底想怎样？！”而这时他手上刚被咬过的地方被柔软的吻代替——没错男孩在吻他的手掌，一口一口轻吻，嘬出声响，一点一点地往下，吻他的脉搏，沿着他的筋脉，似欲吻遍他的手肘。Chris就这样在黑暗中难以置信地盯着他，直到他停下。

放下那只手之后他又开始吻Chris的嘴角，细细碎碎地说着他听不懂的“Te iubesc…Te iubesc, idiotule…”光滑的脸贴在男人粗砺的胡茬上，几道泪迹顺势将腮边须沾湿了。

Chris睡意全无，酒精对神经的麻痹变成了振奋——他本该推开这个乳臭未干的小鬼，而真正让神经振奋的是他——下身只穿一条内裤坐在他胯上，来回不停地磨蹭他下身，触感恼人，却让他隐隐发硬。妈的，那些蜜桃味、廉价沐浴露的香精味和某种莫名的幼稚体香混起来就像该死的催情香薰。他一定是喝醉了，一定是，否则他不会回吻这个孩子，还是用最饥渴的方式裹着他潮湿的小舌头舔舐口内软腭，手开始在他光裸的大腿上摩挲。

当手指不自知地探进他内裤，Chris感觉到男孩一个激灵，整个背脊都挺直了。他停下这个漫长放肆的吻，不舍地以几口轻嘬收尾，接着便来到他胯部准备解开他的皮带。这时Chris才意识到这个男孩竟然想要这么多。

“不行，Seb，”他抓住他焦急的手，“这太过了。”

“你叫我Seb？”他愣住，“你叫我Seb，你吻了我，还把手伸进我内裤里……我以为你想要。”

Chris坐了起来。“你几岁？你知不知道再这样下去我会坐牢的。”

“我不会说出去，这里只有你和我。”

“你再这样我就去其他房间了。”

“不要！”他撑着Chris的胸膛把他推回到床上，“你要是敢离开我……我就把你刚才做的事说出去！”

“操，你知道你在说什么吗？”Chris翻了个身把他压在身下，一手掐住他的下巴，这时男孩突然失声啜泣起来，而Chris已经不再怜悯。“你以为你是谁？你什么都不知道。你甚至不了解我，我随时可以掐死你。”

“那就掐死我啊。”他在男人的手里颤颤悠悠又故作强硬地说，“得不到你我还不如去死……”

Chris脑里一片空白，只有沸腾似的啤酒气泡。他就这样瞪着男孩说不出话，借着窗外漏进的街灯看他每眨一次眼就淌下一注泪，直到他又猝不及防地被男孩咬住嘴唇吮吻——这小疯子仿佛用尽了全身力气挣脱他的手去吻他，吮得他头皮发麻。

他摆脱那张唇狠狠地说，“你就这么缺爱？还是欠操？”说着他抽出了腰间的皮带，轻易一推就把男孩的身体翻了过去，“不过在那之前，我觉得你欠揍。”

男孩的内裤被扯到腿上，露出的臀肉随即挨了一掌。他大叫一声，咬住枕头濒临窒息一般不停吸气。

“你想要这个吗？”Chris握着皮带让一段皮革擦过他的臀缝，听见枕头里溢出碎碎的呻吟。

“唔……啊！”随着皮带清脆的一声，他又发出抑制的稚气的叫喊，一只手往后想要抓住男人的手求他停下。

“疼吗？现在想睡了吗小混球？”

“不睡……”他蜷起膝盖跪趴起来，往后哀求地看着男人，“求你了！我想要……要你的pulă……”

“什么？”

“我可以帮你吸……”

“噢！你说那个啊！”Chris拉下裤链让已经沉甸发胀的性器解放出来，握着茎身在他臀缝敲打了几下。“你说老二啊？你要我像插个姑娘一样插你是吗？是这样吗？小艳娃？然后勒索我？”

他已经没耐心把男孩呜咽的语言听懂，也没心思在漆黑的房间里摸索他身后的洞。他就捧着那只小小的腰将发硬的阴茎捅入那挂着内裤的发热的双腿间，脑袋的晕眩和阵痛刺激着他，像只猛兽一样进行最原始的交媾动作。

男孩全身紧绷着，会阴被男人的阴茎来回磨蹭，双腿紧紧地夹着他疯狂发泄的欲望，腿内侧细嫩的皮肤被激烈抽插磨蹭得愈发滚烫。可某种奇异的欢愉走进了他的声音，他呻吟起来，带着稚气未脱的哭颤，这也许是他第一次这样发出色情的呻吟——也许又不是，因为他真的很懂用声音挑拨人的性欲。谁知道。

“Chris……Chris……Chris……”他轻轻唤着男人的名字，不停地唤。

“你知道吗，我讨厌在做爱的时候说话。”男人在他耳边说着，手探进他衬衣里托着他平坦的胸部，让男孩的背与自己的胸膛贴得更紧。

“我爱你，我爱你。”他撑起上身极力贴近他，将双腿并得更紧，会阴和腿间沾上了男人的前液，让抽插变得润滑起来。“我知道你现在看见的是她……但是我爱你。”

见鬼，Chris该说“性交”，不是“做爱”。而这个未谙世事的孩子要的正是爱——如果他知道这到底意味着什么的话。现在他操弄他的腿缝，就像在捅一个酒吧厕所的寻欢洞，这算什么？而掌控他真是太容易了，甚至只需一只手。他把男孩的身体又翻了回来令他面对自己，一绺头发扎进男孩嘴里被含住，然后又被舌尖挑开。这个动作吸引了他，他终于耐不住，主动凑上去亲吻男孩，像他自己那样狠狠舔弄那张唇，霎时间脑子里所有关于他嘴唇的记忆被全然翻了出来。他开始喜欢这种感觉，裹着他缠绵的小舌头，感觉就像一张网捞起一条湿漉漉的鱼。

他察觉到男孩一边回吻，一边掀起了上衣，手夹在两人身体之间抚摸自己。他下意识抓住他的手腕按在枕头两边，从男孩的耳垂开始尝遍他的身体，用嘴唇。胡茬刮磨皮肤时他会发抖轻吟，而当男人唇边的这种粗砺到达他耻骨的时候，他忍不住叫唤了一声。

“闭嘴。”Chris停了下来，一只手握住他两边脚踝将他修长的细腿一折，腾出来的那只手把内裤往下扯，由他的会阴向下摸索至臀缝间的小洞，用指腹轻轻按了按他就浑身颤栗了。

“是这里……”他沙哑着嗓子说到一半，剩下的句子就被男人冒昧的手指给捅了个破，全是断断续续的颤音。

他不像女人那般潮湿，紧小的后穴紧紧吸着他的手指前端，要旋磨着才能抽出来。于是Chris把男孩的身体折得更甚，俯下头来舔湿他的小洞，舌头一接触到周围的嫩肉男孩就哭了起来，床单被他揪出了两个漩涡，不停磨蹭的身体更是把床弄得一团糟。

当男孩将第一根手指完全纳入的时候，Chris不得不用嘴压抑他高调的呻吟，用吻把他的疼痛耐心拂去。

“还要。”

“这不是你能决定的。”男人这时抽出手指，躺倒在床上对他说：“坐上来。”

他爬起来蹬掉内裤，跨坐在他身上，手被男人带领着爱抚他硕大的性器，用自己的与之相互磨蹭，沾上前液在那柱身来回生涩撸动。男孩渴望得到的手指也开始摩挲他兴奋张合的洞口，在那挑拨地打转，重新将一根食指探入，搅动，扩张到可以纳入两根手指。

然而等到食指和中指抵到他欲望的深处，男孩就趴在Chris胸前哭哭啼啼地射了出来。

Chris摸到稠液，对之嗤笑道：“怎么样？满足了吗？”

“我……”男孩哽咽着，“我弄脏你了……”

“弄脏我？”Chris又干笑了一声，“我们谁也不干净。”

他抽了抽鼻子坐起来，重新握住Chris的阴茎，抬起屁股对准自己的小穴口硬生生坐了下去，崩溃般的哭颤从死死咬住的唇隙间漏出来。Chris被难以置信的吸附感缠绕，意识也卷入虚无一般的混沌状态，仿佛只有这具美好的肉体让他感到存在，他自己的已经不重要，只需感受面前紧紧缠绕他的这一具。

Chris坐起来，男孩双手环着他的脑袋，双腿勾着他的腰，像个抱着救生艇的溺水人一样和他肌肤相亲。可男人的性器对他来说真的太大了，Chris甚至不忍大幅抽插，只能尝着咸泪不停吻他，让他自己把握幅度在他身上扭转、抽动，直到男孩又一次痉挛着高潮。

他最后还是自己解决，射在了男孩光裸的背上。

“你弄脏我了。”男孩不知是哭是笑，最后一次咬了他的下唇，不久便昏昏睡去。

 

翌日，他被直射在眼皮上的阳光照醒，艰难睁开眼后发现床边空了，只剩一摊凌乱的皱褶。抬起头来时脑内嗡嗡作响，太阳穴一阵刺痛。他坐起身朝四周看了看，找不到男孩的身影。而朝床头柜瞥去，他看见自己的钱包摊开，明显有被翻过的痕迹。

看看你都干了些什么。

妈的。

而这时门开了，男孩抱着牛皮纸袋走了进来，嘴里咬了根吸管喝着一瓶酸奶，一根高高的法棍抵住他的面颊。关上门，他们目光相汇，他侧头笑了一下，而Chris躲开他的眼睛。他把东西放下，握着那杯酸奶直接爬上床，又一次跨坐在男人身上，低头在他新长出的胡渣上嘬了一口。

“早啊。”

接着他从裤带掏出他的录音机，说了一句话，就把它随意往后一扔，掉到床下了也不满不在乎。

“Chris，你知道我这次说了什么吗？”

“它摔下去了。”

“我不管。”

“好吧，你说了什么？”

“‘我爱的男人，他把我变成了一只章鱼。’”

Chris没来得及自我救赎，甚至没来得及思考，男孩就又赐了他一桩恶——这个难以言喻的生物脱去上衣，把吸管从瓶中拔出，挺起小胸膛，倒出酸奶，让这缓慢流动的液体顺着他乳首之间慢慢下淌，手指还蘸了一些，在一颗粉红的乳粒上旋转涂抹。

他甚至都没碰男人，就这样看着他，舔着嘴唇，眼神火辣，充满罪恶，再也不像个孩子。

 


	4. Chapter 4

河一样的路，路一样的河。世界驶进眼里又跑出去，叫嚣着不该再这么平常下去了，这不是它应有的样子。

男孩的头侧倚在窗边，脸贴着玻璃，闷闷问道：“什么时候才能看见海？”这声音里的口齿不清让他听起来无助又可爱。

谁不期待海洋？Chris握着方向盘，将视线固定在前方，“不出意外的话，明天下午就能到圣迭戈。”

“意外？”男孩坐正，把头顶的镜子扳了下来，又掏出Chris送的润唇膏沿着唇线涂划，“什么意外？”

“抛锚，车祸，天灾，你得知道路上总是存在一些没法预料的事情。”

“——哎呀，涂出来了。”他扭过头来，对男人扬起下巴，嘟起嘴唇。

Chris只是伸手往前面抽出一张面巾纸，“给。”

“为什么不碰我？”他失落地接过纸巾，“已经快两天了。”

“你知道为什么。”

“不知道。”

“我在开车。”

“不是这个原因。”

男人沉默，突然想用力吸烟来填补口中这一刻的空虚。从旅馆的床上醒来开始他就希望日子不要再过下去了，他知道那双罪恶的眼会让他的理智溺水，从此堕入一个他不该踏进的世界；他知道一个像Humbert那样的成年人是怎样为一个幼小的灵魂落得黔驴技穷。都是欲望。

“我说过了，我不是那种变态，那晚真的喝多了。”

“你骗人。”男孩的目光死死定在他脸上，让他不得不去看那双写满质疑的眼睛。这孩子真的再也不像个孩子，他感觉自己被蛊惑了。

“老天，我搞不懂你到底在想些什么。”Chris的声音很小，像在暗暗咒骂，但又的确是在一本正经地警示男孩，“你得明白这事真的很严重，真的。但这都是我的错，懂吗？所以我，作为一个成年人，没有理由再主动对你——”

“你逃不掉的！”男孩突然扯着嗓子大喊起来。

车内的空气随之凝住，Chris看了他一眼，稍放慢了行车速度，等男孩愤怒的呼吸平缓了，久久才开口：“你不会说出去的，对吧？”

操，这话说的，简直不能再像个懦夫。可他想不到别的了。

“Da，”听了Chris等同于哀求的话，男孩点头，可谓乖巧，像是被一只抚摸过的得意猫，继而又加了一句，“但你得让我跟着你。”

“你打算这样跟多久？”

“先答应我。”

Chris沉重地吸了口气才道：“好。”很好，他觉得自己就这样被一个孩子绊倒了。

男孩看了他好久，没有接话，摸出录音机摁下一个按钮。“我恨Chris。”他说，然后拿着它晃了晃。这台旧旧的小机器自从摔在地上之后似乎就更不好使了，现在还多挨了几个掌掴。

 “噢，怎么不用你的语言说了？” Chris好笑地问。

男孩不答，继续对着录音口说，“他是个混蛋，从他摸我屁股那时起我就该知道了。超级大混蛋。”

“既然这样，那干嘛还要跟着他？”

“我爱他。”男孩很果断。

“孩子，你不了解他，甚至还不了解爱。”

他抬起头，“你就了解吗？那干嘛不教我？” 

“在这方面我不是一个好老师。”

他又对着录音机：“我不需要好老师，只需要有人爱我，而且是爱我爱到没有我就不能活——没，有，我，就，不，能，活——就这样。”最后一声伴随清脆的按键。

“除非你变成水，或者空气。”Chris淡淡地说。

“那我就是水。”

“还是不肯告诉我你究竟多大么？”

“如果我是个大人，是不是一切就简单了？”

“我猜是吧。”

“你会等我长大吗？”他顿了一下，“如果会，你只要再多等三年。”

“是嘛？我以为我要等五年呢。”Chris笑着，“Seb，别说谎了。”

他把脸别了过去，手指抠着窗沿，看外面飞快倒退的树林，小声地念了一句：“去你妈的。”

Chris笑出声。

“你不是想看海吗？我们暂时还到不了，但我可以带你去看鱼。”

 


	5. Chapter 5

他带男孩去了一间水族馆。走在隧道上就像浮在一个水底世界，幽蓝的灯光把一切照得如梦如幻。有时一条巨大的鱼会从头顶无声游过，后面跟着排列有致的鱼群。

这时候Sebastian就像其他孩子一样，会被颜色最鲜艳的热带鱼和珊瑚吸引，这些明亮的黄橘红在深蓝的背景下让他的眼珠子左右动个不停。他会看着鲸鱼笑，指它滑稽简单的脸说好可爱。他说那些透明的水母就像飘来飘去的小幽灵。

他的身体可以在人群里灵活穿梭，一下就从一边窜到了另一边。馆内人很多，Chris需要在后面紧紧跟着，在走道里磨着陌生人的肩背找到男孩，有时还得给他念说明牌上的英文，因为男孩说有很多词他都不认得。

终于，章鱼。男孩在这幕玻璃墙前停了很久，看着这只八爪生物从两块岩石的缝隙间钻出来，张牙舞爪地游向他。透过他好奇泛光的眼睛，似乎水下的所有都那么迷人，连同这庞大丑陋又瘆人的动物。

“你还没告诉我章鱼是什么意思。”Chris在男孩身后的一张长凳坐下，问出这个已经萦绕他两天的问题。“什么叫‘把你变成了一只章鱼’？你会像它们一样喷墨汁嘛？”

男孩转过头不说话，睁着大眼睛望了他许久，手仍撑在玻璃上。Chris又加了一句：“说实话，你可比这东西好看多了。”

他来到男人身边，爬上凳。

“闭上眼睛。”

“为什么？”

“照做就是了，”男孩的手已经捂上他的眼睛，“现在，想象我是一只章鱼。”

“呃？”

“你看见了什么？”

“这问题闭不闭眼都是一样的答案啊，看见一只章鱼在水里游。”

“细节呢？”

“浅橙色的头，柔软的触手，像花藤一样卷起来，慢慢浮动。就这些了。啊，对了——”Chris微笑，“有两根触手正在捂我的眼睛呢。”

“是的！你看见它的吸盘了吗？”

“白色的。”

“一动一动的。我猜它是因为不满足才会这样。”他的手移开了，来到男人耳边轻轻说，“Chris，我现在是一只章鱼，有八只手，不得到你的全部我是不会满足的。”

不可思议。Chris忍不住伸手去掐住那张缓缓靠近的脸蛋，“这些话都是谁教你的？”

“你。”他在男人手里绽开笑，“谢谢你摸我。”

男人一松手他便跑走了，钻进人群中，那里灯光斑斓的水族箱更多人驻足。从来不留人思考的时间，这个孩子已然让Chris觉得黔驴技穷了，他只得站起身在那些黑压压的人影间找他。

这回他跟不紧他了。每个大水族箱被分隔在不同的拱门内，灯光幽暗，玻璃箱里珊瑚的彩光都亮过廊内淡蓝的照明灯。有那么两次他已经看见那颗移动的小脑袋，而两三路人经过一遮挡就又消失了。喊他的名字，没有应答，他便继续往前钻，往前挤，最后终于走完这不到五十米长的天杀的长廊，来到尽头漂着彩色海藻的玻璃屏前，男孩就站在那儿探着头。

“Sebastian！”他唤他，男孩没有应，随即便被一位女士牵走了。

他焦急跑上前去，这才看见男孩的脸——根本就不是Sebastian，只是那相似的红上衣和棕头发迷惑了他。

心脏一坠，他又窜回章鱼待的地方，已经看不见他的那只小章鱼了。顺着原路走回出口，又从出口走到尽头的角落，找遍了每一个区，甚至去了露天的海豚表演现场，都寻不到男孩。一个小时过去了，他怎么想都不愿相信自己竟弄丢了他。最终只好搁下各种坏念头，悬着颗心回到车旁等。

他想起几年前带着心爱的狗一起旅行，同样是驾车，去了加拿大。有一个星期他借住在温哥华的一位朋友家。那晚有个派对，临近结束的时候主人聚集合影，他才发现自己的狗不见了。等人散了他几乎翻遍整屋，无果，他于是坐在屋门前的楼梯上傻等，等它回来，欲哭无泪地坐到了凌晨两点，终于看见他的宝贝从旁边修剪过的草丛中钻出，扑进他怀里使劲摇尾巴。

男孩又不是他的狗，他也不知道自己怎么把两者联系在一起的。可他感到相同的绝望希望和想哭的欲望，觉得自己此刻就像个什么事都做不好的小孩，只能孤注一掷地等待。

他才意识到自己从来都没真正想过要离开男孩。之前他一天能抽掉一包烟，停在路边一个人看着风景，孤独得用力吸烟，一根接一根，完全失语。有时只好试着对风说话。

半小时过去，他的希望就要燃尽在冷却的烟头。

当他准备点火点燃另一根烟，终于终于，他的红衣小章鱼回到他视线里了，恍然若失东张西望，手里攥着的指引册已经被揪得一团皱。没等Chris唤，他一看见他就奔过来紧紧抱住他双腿，抬头望了一眼，紧接着贴在他牛仔裤前放声大哭：

“我以为你走了——”

“我这不在等你吗。”Chris由衷发笑，把他蹭乱的头发抚顺，“你乱跑去哪里了？”

男孩一直抽泣，没有回答他，只是将他抱得更紧了。

“好啦，没弄丢你就好，我们上车吧？”

男孩点头，被Chris抱进了副驾驶座，系紧安全带之后又哭出声来，不停抹眼泪。

Chris回到座上，给他递了张面纸，可他只顾着啜泣擦泪，没有接。

“Seb，不要这么可爱。”

“什么啊！”他叫起来。

“我是说你哭起来很可爱。”

神奇的是，听到这句他立即把眼泪揉了回去，极力止住，颤抖着声音说：“可爱有什么用！你又不可以爱，是不是？”

“快擦眼泪，别这样。”Chris为他拭干脸。

“是不是？”男孩追问道。

“不是。”男人低沉着声音回答，简短利落，然后把纸巾揉皱扔进废物盒。男孩竟不接话了，两人静默了半晌，Chris只好握住方向盘启动车子，继续上路。

走了几里，抽气声已经淡下，他侧头看了男孩一眼，唐突地说：“对了，他们说章鱼有三颗心脏。”

“我三颗心都是你。”

“你的英语说得真是好啊。”Chris干笑着说，掩饰心里猝不及防的震颤。可他不想就这样敷衍过去。“说真的，我像你这么大的时候也一样肉麻——我没说这是坏事，就总觉得自己会爱一个人到尽头，什么都不管，满口狂言，可是没关系，童言无忌嘛，所以也没人指出有什么不对。但是，到头来连自己想要的究竟是什么都不知道，爱错了人也还不知道。傻傻的。那时候就老是这样。”

“长大了就会好吗？”男孩望着他，渴求着能有什么好答案似的。

可惜他这儿没有。他撇撇嘴唇，不置可否。等车子向右转了个弯驶进一条高速公路，他又轻轻说：“也许吧。”虽然他心里专注的是“长大”这个词，他想要告诉男孩，我不会等你长大，我想要陪你长大。

——这是不是更傻？

“也许吧。”他又重复了一次，又看了男孩一眼。

 


	6. Chapter 6

他们在夜晚来到洛杉矶，Chris按朋友写的地址找到朋友的朋友开的宾馆，算是终于能住上好一些的房间了（至少会比之前路边的汽车旅馆好）。宾馆位置似乎比较偏，在一条漫长的唐人街深处，夜市人流也多，车无法直接开入，只好背上背包走进这条热闹的街。

各式明亮的霓虹灯吸引了男孩，眼睛也开始泛起五彩光芒。Chris带他走了一段路，看见一家店外摆着各种散装糖，便转头问男孩要不要。男孩点头，他抓了一把就付钱，放口袋里。而这时男孩走开了，迈进旁边一家杂货店，好奇地左看右看。

幸好Chris跟了上去，看见男孩拿了块东西，问老板多少钱。老板眼神诡异地说了个数字，Chris什么都没多问就付了，猜男孩只是买了盒巧克力或是海苔之类的零食。男孩在门口等他，几个吞云吐雾的人站得很近，甚至还跟他搭起话来。Chris见了，牵起男孩的手就径直往外走，用力瞪了那几个人一眼。

“他们跟你说什么？”

“说我漂亮，之类的。”

“妈的，Sebastian，去他妈的！操！操！操！”

“……怎么了？”

“你下次再一声不吭就跑走我他妈绝对不放过你。”他咬牙切齿，捏紧了手里握着的另一只小手。

“好啦……”男孩拉着他险些一个踉跄，“对不起，下次不会了，保证。”

 

“好好休息，今天太累了。” 他为男孩盖好被子，手指不经意抚过他的嘴唇。

“这是双人间，我们的床分开了。”男孩闷闷不乐，洗浴后的身体却散发着令人愉快的清香。“——你故意的。”

“什么故意不故意，一个人睡多舒服啊，不是吗？快睡吧！”

“你怎么不睡？”

“等你睡着。”

“那我要是睡不着呢？”

“别逼我唱摇篮曲，保准吓哭你。”

“你这么一说我倒想听了。你唱呀。”

“说实话，我真的不会唱摇篮曲。”

“随便一首都行。”

“唱了你就睡不着了。”

“你不唱我就不睡。”

“好吧，”Chris无奈拍腿，清了清喉咙便低声唱了起来：

_I found a little bottle_

_bobbing in the water_

_Carried on a wave_

_Inside there was a note that a little girl wrote_

_This is what she had to say_

_Mermaid, mermaid tell me true_

_What's it feel like to be you…？_

最后一句的高音扯得男孩揪被子笑个不停，他摊了摊手，停了下来，“OK，到此为止啦。”

“你会唱《小美人鱼》的歌！！”男孩笑的时候会露出一颗微微翘起的门牙，这时看的更清楚了。

“我的最爱。” 

“你唱歌的声音和平时太不同了！再来一首，再来一首好不好？”

“Sebastian，你现在比那只红蟹还多话。”

“谢谢，晚安！”男孩顿了一下又睁大眼睛，“我的晚安吻呢？”

Chris看着他甜蜜的脸想了想，说：“我的眼睛已经吻你了。”

男孩皱了皱眉，“那不算！”他弹坐起来对着男人的脸飞快一吻，紧接着便钻进了被窝，传来欢快一声“晚安”。

 


	7. Chapter 7

他坐在不远处看着他。海水的蓝太多，那个身体太小，得一直盯着。他看着他沿海水边缘一路踏着赤脚，溅湿裤腿，不时弯腰捡起一块小石头往水里抛，然后越走越远，就快要被蓝色淹没。直到Chris喊他的名字，一听见就朝男人跑来了，身后是过度曝光的太阳，不如海蓝的碧空，都是夏天的样子，就差一个樱桃吻。

男孩从海边跑回来，跪在沙滩上，手里多了根折断的树枝。­他把它递给Chris，“写我的名字。”

Chris拍掉身上的沙站起来，男孩正往一个方向盯得出神。顺着他视线看过去，一位美妞躺在沙滩椅上，长发低垂，三点式的布料遮不住肌肤光滑火辣的古铜色。她什么都没做，只是并着双腿躺在那里，不久目光便被他们带了过来，挑起嘴角，甚至还挥了挥手。

Chris回以一笑，扭头问男孩：“喜欢她吗？”

“Nu！写我们的名字！”他把那条细长的树枝硬塞进男人手里，如临大敌地嚷起来。

“好，好。”Chris抓着一端在沙上划了划，开始写男孩的名字，Sebastian，长长一串字母，还需往右小跨两步。写完字母N他突然问男孩：“你的姓是什么？”

“你的呢？”男孩反问。

“Evans。”

“唔，我喜欢你的，写这个好了。”他抬头看着Chris说，笑着，但不像是开玩笑。

“不行。”Chris答，“你得告诉我。我怎么可能到现在都不知道你姓什么？”

“好啦，Stan。”

“Stan，”男人边划边念这个单音节词，“多好听啊，我喜欢。”

“快写上你的名字。”他催促起来，顿了几秒后开始慢悠悠地自语，“Ich mag zusammen unsere Namen zu setzen.”

Chris飞速把自己的名字完工，把树枝扔到一旁。“你脑袋瓜子里英语是不是又转不过来了？这又是什么，德语？”

“我跟你说过，以前住在维也纳。”

“噢，想起来了。打算告诉我是什么意思嘛？”

“我喜欢把我们的名字放在一起。”

“这样就像那些情侣了，是不是？”

“Chris，”男孩的表情突然认真起来，眉间皱出一道俏皮的浅壑，“你会爱我吗？因为那个问题……你回答了不是。”

“什么？”Chris被他的问题搅得一头雾水。

“那个呀！”他着急起来，“你说我可爱，我说‘那有什么用你又不可以爱，是不是？’你说了‘不是’。我可记得，你别狡辩。”

Chris一直打量着男孩，尤其是他说话时嘴唇的一张一合，越打量就越发想要宠爱他。更糟糕的是，他一焦急，声音里未成年男孩特有的尖嗓子就暴露无遗。什么伪装也没有。

从来都没有。

“嘿！你看那是什么？”他拍了拍男孩的肩膀指了个方向。

“哪里？”男孩转过头，Chris就趁机将他一把捞起，抱着他往眼前那片海直冲过去，像个原始人一样边吼边跑，径直踏进水里直到清凉漫过半身。男孩也一路跟着尖叫不止，脚尖一碰到海水就把四肢都紧紧缠在男人身上，揪着他头发惶恐地哭闹起来。

Chris大笑着问：“你怕水？！”

“怕啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

男人退了几步，捧着男孩的背弯下腰，让海水沾湿他裸露的皮肤，这时叫声变得更加放肆。

“游嘛，小章鱼！你不是喜欢海吗？”

他把男人缠得更紧了，拔高嗓子喊：“你去死啦——”

“我放手了哦。”Chris不紧不慢地说。

“不——要——我会死的！救命救命啊啊啊！”

Chris费了好大劲才把那双腿强行扯离，捧着男孩的胳肢窝将他身体按进水里，不料他的手指甲都在反抗。“妈的，Seb，你看看这水多浅啊？都没淹过胸前你怕什么！”

男孩一离开他就停止了尖叫，转而急促慌张地呼吸，因紧张而弓起的身体沉入水里，手不停拍起水花，只有头露出水面绝望地看着Chris希求他把自己捞出去。而Chris的手一直在他身旁护着，“别紧张，男孩，你伸直腿就能站起来的。你到底怕什么啊，有我在呢。”

“我有次跌落河——”他哭颤说着，忽然顿住，同时也停止了挣扎，看来脚掌已经着陆踩到水底的沙砾了，然后缓缓直起身，胸膛的起伏逐渐平缓下来。

“看吧，我都说了没事的。”Chris被直直瞪着，这才发现他的眼眶都红了。“嘿，你还好吗？我——”

“去你妈的！”男孩不等他说完就猛地把手里一捧水泼向Chris，看着他猝不及防被溅了一脸，顿然笑了起来，加倍放肆地朝他撩起更多水花。 

然后他反击，他潜逃，他追逐，他绊倒，他又把他捞起，他们又开始戏水，阳光怎么都晒不干身上的潮湿清凉。

他们的夏天就这样回来了。

 


	8. Chapter 8

他们带了一身海水味回到车边，脚板底粘着轻快的沙粒，头发间隐隐淌着余水。Chris从车尾拿出一条浴巾递给男孩，让他把身体擦干，另一条毛巾留给自己抹干头发以及拍掉胸前肘后的沙子，速速换回衣服。

回到座位上时，他发现男孩并没有把自己的衣服换回来，而是又一次披上他那件墨绿色夹克，在他身上显得尤其肥大，随意松垮地垂着就能盖过里面的白短裤。

“不热嘛？”

“冷死了。”

两人相视噗嗤一笑，也不知是哪来的默契，兴许是刚才的玩乐戏水和肢体接触无意插柳了吧，现在的一言一颦都像夏天的阳光刺在脸上那样自然而然。

“怎么样，喜欢这里吗？”

男孩点头，又摇头。“我讨厌你。”

“还在怨我把你抛出去？我都被你按在水里憋了快一百秒作惩罚了，你还有什么不满足的？”

“我都说了我怕水！”

“可你玩得不知多开心不是么，还想怎样？”

男孩没有急着回答，目光似乎放在了他的鬓角上，盯着什么看得出神。接着他伸出手接住一小注往下流的水，放进嘴里尝了尝。

“不够，我想再玩多一个游戏。”

说着他便爬上男人的膝盖，双腿岔开夹着男人的身体，搂住他紧紧吻了起来，舌头硬生生撬着他紧闭的双唇。现在的他尝起来没了最初的水蜜桃味，而是海水，咸咸涩涩，就像刚上岸的章鱼，张牙舞爪，他没法推开。

他不想推开。

车停在海滨车场，烈日把车窗外世界蒸成浮动的波浪，来往的人也如虚像一般，他也便不想停下，不愿让腿上那顽皮挪动的小胯被生生打断，更别说他已经张开嘴接纳那片小舌头了。实际上男孩柔软的果冻唇每每一靠上来，他的思想就被击溃成了分身的分身们，零零碎碎摇摇曳曳，温柔又暴虐。

唇齿里绞缠的夏天持续了一晌后，男孩把他放开，他睁开眼睛，看他把那件夹克脱到一半，更加松垮地挂在臂弯上，整个洁白的肩膀和胸膛一并裸露出来。

而这时一位保安从不远处朝他们这边走来，Chris才如梦初醒，把男孩一把抓起放回副驾驶位，立刻发动车子踩下油门，强抑喉中的失控说：“把安全带系好。”然后趁还这桩恶事没被发现之前便开车扬长而去。男孩定然是郁闷到极点，嚷着要把游戏玩完才肯罢休。

“我亲一下你怎么了？你就是个胆小鬼！”

“对，我还是个大混蛋。可你这小鬼根本就不知道，总有一天你会让我罪不可赦。你什么都不懂。”

他早该让他走的，在水族馆那里就可以放手了，宁愿不要海滩边那一晌贪欢；可如果真是那样，他将永远活在自己亲手建起的罪恶高塔里，腐烂的樱桃会填满他的梦。他右手出起狠力，无声地泄在方向盘里，声音变得低落。“我真的搞不明白，你到底喜欢我什么？”

男孩把腿伸直搭在前面，或许准备摆出高傲状对他不理不睬，又或许只是想让阳光快些晾干皮肤上未擦掉的水迹。他沉默了一阵，似乎真的在思考男人抛出的问题。

“全部。”他终于说道，侧过头看着男人又重复了一次，“你的全部。”

再次无言。

“You fucking ridiculous babyfaced cute looking incredibly romantic and all-the-time-rock-my-world-with-cute-nonsense kind of thing, little goddamned pretty young thing, you ruined me.”

这段癫狂无谓的话塞了满腔，但男人并没有说出来。

没意义，太无力，也没谁可怨。就算说出来也只是绕在唇边的喃语，没人会听见，没人会听懂。他是男人，早已知道如何才能不让故事从眼睛里溢出，喉道的捷径他也会学着关上。而一旦外界有东西要溢进去，他却并不知道如何抵御，尤其面临一个无所畏惧的孩子。

——不觉得惭愧吗？

可最后他只好说：“把衣服穿好。”

没错，他的夹克仍在男孩臂弯挂着，过长的衣袖把手指藏了起来，但还是能听见指头轻轻弹击窗玻璃的声音。这个时候男孩当然不会听他的，没准正想着做出什么过分的事来。没准比那个让车子失控的冒失吻还过分。

车已经开离海湾，人影渐稀。现在，路边一大丛野花撞进他视野里，星点紫色像泼溅在绿叶里的颜料滴，一眯眼几乎就成了莫奈的杰作。

但相比起来，鲜花和麦田，他更喜欢后者，尤其是爱车栽进去的那块。

而他的眼睛栽进男孩，男孩从衣袖探出手，那双小手又探进白内裤，散漫随意地开始自我抚摸，双腿仍直直交叠，圆肩抚摩脸颊，绿眸只隔空望了男人一下便移向窗外野花，却感觉那么近那么近，仿佛近到Chris已经受到威胁。

“我真该把你这个小艳娃丢到后排去。”

他停了下来，“你好无趣啊！”然后闷闷解开安全带，自己爬到了后排座位，沉默了摸索了一会儿。“诶？你的衣袋里有糖，那我就不怪你了。”

对，差些忘记。他知道他会喜欢这种裹着太空色糖纸的甜玩意，在唐人街那时应该多买一捧糖比较好。把所有所有的糖都买给他最好。

然后是剥开糖果纸的声音。男人笑了，继续驶车，但只是往前，不明目的。他想停，于是寻了条可以驶进野花丛的狭路开进去，让车子就这样被美景孤立在中间。挺浪漫的，倒也让人开始思索一些愚蠢的东西：

是不是还应该去爱他，宠他，溺他？

男孩的脚尖回答了男人。

那不是一只安分的脚丫，当然不只因为两三趾头在调皮地摩挲男人耳廓。这是件更过分的事：男孩蜜色的腿被黑长筒袜裹着，从脚尖到腿根，尽头蘸了些蕾丝纹。

“你从哪里搞来这个的？”

他曲起一条腿，脚落在一旁膝盖上，眼睛直勾勾盯着男人直勾勾的眼：“唐人街，还是用你给的钱。”

“以为你会用来买糖。”

“可是你已经帮我买了呀。”说着他吐出舌头，一颗粉色的糖亮晶晶地粘在舌面。

“我不知道你居然还有这种癖好。”

“什么是癖好？”

“就是说你会喜欢一些奇怪的东西，就比如说你喜欢舔唇膏。”

“Da，比如说你。”嘴里的糖被嘬出声，“比如说被你插入的感觉，算吗？”

“嘿对了有件事得跟你说。”男人硬了，可他不会说这个。“你知道我有个弟弟么——”

“不听，想你插入我。”

“你他妈的听我说完。”

“除非你到后面来。“

Chris不知被何处窜起的愠怒击中太阳穴，脑袋嗡嗡作响驱使他钻向后座，压上了男孩，一只手将他脸蛋掌控。“现在你愿意听我说了吗？”

男孩点头，惊诧从大眼睛里漫出来。

“Scott，就是我的弟弟，他喜欢男人。不过这和你没什么关系。”他在男孩耳边缓缓说，觉得他眼神里乱七八糟的恐惧和疑惑变得可爱至极。“他告诉过我男人之间不管是真爱还是一夜情，吸引都是从肉体开始。可这跟我也没什么关系，因为这个理论对我来说并不适用。我猜。”

“你说什么啊——”

“不需要卖弄你的身体来勾引我，你跟我不是Scott说的那套。”

“但是，但是，”男孩在他身下挣了挣，声音变得脆弱，“但你操过我。而且现在……好像也准备……”

“没错，因为我是大章鱼。”Chris吻他的耳朵，让他颤抖。“比你大的多得多，大得可以吞下你。”

他吻男孩的嘴，吮咬淡淡的海水盐味，可那双唇不愿放松，因为含着一颗糖呀。于是他便探了进去，轻易就把还未融化的糖果掠夺走了。男孩在他舌尖不满地轻哼，紧紧捧着他的脸将吻陷得更深，像是要为了一粒糖卷起海浪，吻得疯狂潮湿。

他们的夺糖游戏。

男人把那双因为黑丝袜而变得成熟诱人的腿缠在自己腰间，托着男孩的屁股将他抱起，打开车门迈了出去，男孩这时方松开他，唇间夹着那湿漉漉的糖，咯咯笑。

墨绿夹克被脱下铺盖在了花草上，男孩在这里躺下，皮肤被花影映得斑驳，肩膀蹭了些绿叶，全身只剩长筒袜。男人吻他直到糖融化。

“我尝过最甜的小东西。”

“嗯，你爱我。”男孩舌头碰了碰嘴唇，勾起浅笑，在阳光下漂亮得像个宝贝。

“我猜是吧。”男人折起他的腿，隔着花纹啜他内侧柔软的皮肤，接着用舌头开拓他，短须扎刺他，把他敏感的地方捉弄个遍。细细的呻吟被抑制着，被紫色白色的花遮掩住。

男人取出一袋安全套，他一把夺过用牙齿咬掉封口才给回去，红着脸说：“插入我。”他背过去，像猫一样趴着撅起屁股，露出嫩红的入口，比整个加利福尼亚还要热辣。他到底是怎么知道男人最爱的样子就是这样一丝不挂只挂丝袜？这一刻在往后回忆起来他也许要勃起无数次。

而男人不再开口，做爱不适合说话。他操入、抽动，但不忍心填满他甜蜜的男孩，因为没到最深那稚嫩兴奋的呻吟里就能听到痛楚了。他紧贴这具年轻的身体，来回抚摸那双腿，亲吻他，像野风亲吻野花。

男孩太过紧致，哭颤也撩人，男人有些失控地冲撞起来，撞出一连串哭叫。男人抽出将他翻过身，看见他漂亮的眼睛哭得红肿肿，竟是更漂亮。

最后精液打在丝袜上，呈出分明的黑和白。

 

他拉上裤链，准备拉男孩起来拍去身上的泥草花碎。可男孩不肯，在原地躺着，夹着腿和一朵花玩了起来。于是男人也只好跟着躺下。

“你先把衣服穿上，别着凉。”

男孩看了他一眼便把夹克披上，内裤穿上，然后趴上他的胸膛，心满意足地笑了一声。

“真喜欢你啊。”

男人也挑嘴角，吻他头发。阳光照得无法睁全眼，天空是很干净的蓝色，微风吹得花丛摇颤，仿佛可以听见浪。

“啊啊，我要记下来才行。”男孩坐起来，像是要回去找他的录音机。“对了，我们这是在哪里？”

男人闭上眼：“海。” 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“我准备好了！”

男孩吸了满肺的气，把嘴捂起来，露出一双大眼睛激动难耐地盯着前方。

Chris握着方向盘笑他，“紧张什么？窗是关着的，水进不来。”

车子驶入了洗车机隧道，高压水开始从四处喷洒过来，猝不及防的急促水声把他们都吓了一跳，不一会儿玻璃外就蒙了一层下坠如帘的急水，Chris打开雨刷，继续向前驶。紧接着过来的是清洁泡沫，男孩扒着窗目不转睛地看这些白花花的东西，看它们是怎样把车子软绵绵地裹起来然后又是怎样被水流毫不留情地冲刷走，让窗外看起来像在下着滂沱的脏牛奶。

“这条道太短了。”他扭过头来看Chris，这时候已经快来到尽头了。

“你是不是想它像高速公路没完没了的隧道那样长？”

“这里太可爱了，可爱，可爱，可爱。”他撑起身子凑近了Chris说，“我想你开慢点儿，亲亲我。”

Chris看了他一眼，又看回前方，红蓝相间的毛刷振动了起来，准备下降为车身做清扫。“你看见那些像拉拉队手摇花的刷子了么？”Chris停住车，指了指上面，“等它们下来我就吻你。”

“为什么？”

“那种感觉会像你紧张无比地演完一场舞台剧，牵着同伴们不停地举手鞠躬，等幕布一落下你就会迫不及待地干一件你早就想干的事：抓一抓你被那该死的戏服勒到移位的内裤。”

男孩大笑，“那是你吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

他笑个不停，这时候他们已经被鲜艳的红蓝彩条包围了，Chris看着这些颜色又看看男孩，仿佛又回到了高中的毕业舞会。“嘿，孩子，你重点错了。我要说的是，这是我早就想干的事了。”

他揽住男孩的小肩膀吻上了那张永远带着水果糖味的嘴唇，男孩唔唔应答，在他的吻里笑，伸出手紧紧捧住男人的脸不放，咬住他下唇如饥似渴地吮，又在他唇间飞快地啄下十几个调皮的吻，直到颤抖的毛刷开始缓缓升起来。

“你看它又起来啦。”他挣脱Chris的怀抱指着那些彩条，摊出双手跟着它们慢慢向上，咬紧牙装作很吃力的样子，仿佛是他用超能力隔空将它们托起来的。“快来帮我！”

于是Chris也加入了他，假装用内力把这些隐形的拉拉队员送了回去，然后在男孩意犹未尽的笑声中轻踩油门来到最后一站把车子吹干，开了点窗，让强大的气流从窗缝钻进来，剥下的糖果纸被吹得到处飞。男孩兴奋大叫挥舞手臂，拉过Chris的领子又吻了他一下，说要这样玩上一个小时，而没过五分钟另一辆车就在后面按喇叭了，Chris只好理了理乱糟糟的头发离开隧道，男孩探出窗外朝那车挑衅地吐舌头，然后竖了个中指。

他们继续上路，夕阳的光芒从远方山间奔涌过来，Chris的音乐刻碟按着字母排序从《California Dreamin’》放到《California Love》太阳都还没落，男孩跟着音乐手舞足蹈，有时会有节奏地往Chris肩膀蹭个不停直到被赶走，然后一把夺过Chris的太阳镜戴在自己脸上对着镜子照够了才摘下来。

“我不想回去了。”他说着把一块泡泡糖放进嘴里开始嚼。

“哈，早就说你会喜欢这里的。”

“我是喜欢你。”他观察Chris的表情又咯咯笑起来，“你的脸好红啊！”

“闭嘴，是你刚才嗨得把空调都给关了。”Chris把空调打开，视线一直盯着前面的路，却也忍不住笑了。

“Bine，bine，你亲我那么用力，却不敢说你也喜欢我。”

“如果我现在是六岁我可能会说。”

“可是你偷偷摸摸的样子的确像个六岁小孩！”

“说真的，”Chris歪嘴笑着看他一眼，“你不觉得那样才好玩么？”

“那样洗车吗？”

“不，我是说，‘偷偷摸摸’。”

“那你为什么不在那里就操了我？”男孩没看他，对着镜子吹出一个泡泡。

“你真他妈是个小疯子。”Chris又笑了。他总是被男孩这种话逗笑。这时候趁男孩不注意，他从他腿间抢过太阳镜用镜腿戳破了那个还在膨胀的泡泡，噗地一声，糖粘回在男孩唇上。

“喂！！！”男孩拍开他的手，把糖舔回嘴里，嚼了几下就吐出来不要了。“我讨厌你。”

“噢？刚才又说喜欢我？”Chris忍不住又伸出右手去逗他，手掌托起他的下巴，把他圆乎乎的脸蛋握在手里捏了捏。

结果这只手被章鱼缠住了。“别动——”男孩紧紧抱住他的手不让他抽回，他也就听了，僵着不动用另一只手操控方向盘，而几秒种后他感觉到指尖被柔软又潮湿地裹住了，他定眼一看，看见男孩把他的中指含进了嘴里。

“Seb，”他把车停靠在路边，想抽离却被缠得更紧，男孩用那过分漂亮的眼睛盯着他，粉色的嘴唇把他的中指当成冰淇淋一样舔吮，接着轻轻咬上他的手掌，又像第一晚那样吻遍他的手腕，嘬出最轻柔的声音。

男人又败了，狠下心来在这暂时停泊的车里把他吻到窒息。所幸光线昏暗，路灯没来得及亮起。

“把我带到床上。”男孩红着脸，搂住了Chris的颈。

“刚才，我，”Chris故意把话顿住，转而为他解开安全带，打开车门把他牵下来，留他一脸疑惑。

“刚才？你？”

“在你说那句话之前，”Chris嗤笑一声，“我本来还想着现在就带你去迪士尼。”

“啊？！！！？”男孩张大了嘴，瞪大眼睛，几乎就要在街边放声尖叫。

“谁叫你让我改变主意了。”他蹲下来看男孩陷入了可爱的纠结，嘴唇嚅动却几次欲言又止。“决定好了吗？熊掌和鱼，想要哪个？”

“都要，好吗？”

“不行。”

男孩低下头又想了一会儿，抬起头什么都没说就跑到Chris背后攀了上去。

“我就当你选我咯？”Chris把他背起来，从口袋摸出车钥匙按了上锁按钮。

“都要。”男孩搂紧了他，在他耳边轻轻笑，“今天要你，明天要迪士尼。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

“去洗澡。”

“不要。”

两人互瞪了一会儿，Chris随手抓起一个枕头扔过去，软绵绵地砸在了男孩的肚子上。

“你这个幼稚鬼！”男孩大叫着朝他扑打过去，却被拽住了胳膊倒在男人膝盖上，身体被突袭的吻压得向后仰差点失去重心。男孩终于安静下来，却在他唇齿边闹腾着练习接吻，又被胡渣刺得躲躲闪闪，然后突然挣脱，蹦出来扔了个枕头，就这么笑嘻嘻地报仇，等男人反应过来才往浴室逃去，躲进里边用手掌抵着门不让他进去。

而那扇玻璃门很轻易就被Chris推开了，他走进去，男孩立刻往浴池角落缩成一团，男人脚步一逼近他就抱头喊起了救命。

“还想不想去迪士尼了？”

男孩忽然抬起头来认真回答，“想。”

哗啦——

男人打开水龙头，让水迸出来，拿起花洒用手指堵住喷出的水，等它变热后直接把水浇在角落坐着的男孩身上。

“那就听我的话，脱衣服。”

男孩不做声了，抿唇闭眼把湿漉漉的上衣脱了下来，然后是裤子，等脱到一丝不挂的时候他大叫起来：“我憋不住气了——”

Chris这才笑着将水柱移开，男孩用手背胡乱擦去脸上的水，用他听不懂的语言咒骂了几句，然后跪坐起来仰视他，“你是要帮我洗吗？”

“你想这样？”

“想。”男孩点头，膝盖在瓷砖上往前挪了挪，伸手去解男人的牛仔裤拉链，“Chris。”

这个清脆的单音节词被念得黏黏糊糊。

听见男孩这样直呼他名字，Chris不禁去触摸那张渴望的脸，为他将混乱潮湿的发丝撩至耳后，他们之间就这样长出了奇异甜腻的黏液。

“我还没亲过这里呢。”男孩单膝跪地，生涩地解他的皮带，甚至准备用牙齿去咬，接着就被男人一把捞起贴上了墙面，温热的水珠不停从上方淌落。

男孩双手紧紧搂着他的脖子，腿缠着他的腰，两人的呼吸融在了一起，他挨着温柔的水柱对男孩的眼睛说，“宝贝，你不需要给我做这个。”

“哎呀，宝贝？”男孩碰上他的额头咯咯笑，“是说让我亲你的嘴就够了？”

“你觉得呢？”他握紧了男孩的大腿，轻轻咬他凹陷的一那小块耳骨。

男孩发痒失笑，又兜来一个长长的吻，回答道，“当然不。”

浴室里弥漫水汽和二氧化碳，随后洁白的床面扑上两个重量，散发洗浴后的香气。

在身体即将被进入时，男孩手里握着他的迷你录音机，拇指死死摁着录音按钮，一大片处子般的潮红随着吻印从脸颊蔓延至胸口，连鼻梁也羞红了一块。

“会没事的。”男人轻声说道，又添了点滑液，重复道，“没事的。”

“Chris，”他颤抖着闭上眼睛，“再那样叫我一次吧。”

男人折起他的双腿，把他托进手臂里，俯身吻他粉色的嘴角，“宝贝。”

“再多一次……”

这时男人挤进他滚烫的身体，他软弱地叫唤了一声，泪珠溢出眼眶，直到男人的声音在他耳边轻轻摩挲道“宝贝”，男孩才咬着下唇挑嘴角伸出一只手去揽男人的肩膀。

另一只手仍在摁着录音键，男人的身体粗鲁得刚好，男孩用力呻吟，紧摁的拇指早就不得不松开，这件小机器又一次被撞到床底。

谁也没理会。男孩红胀的性器在两人腹间时不时被夹着磨蹭，抚弄几下就射了出来，男人抓着他的手掌把情液涂抹在他胸前，他的腹部仍在抽搐，男人吸吻他耳骨时他便又抽泣着射了一次。

“你到底什么时候才到啊，”男孩跪趴着哼吟，汗和发丝糊在脸颊旁，臀部被男人操控，前端还在泌着透明的液体，“我不想再射了……啊啊啊……”

一记深挺又让男孩捂着嘴剧烈哭叫起来。

“想我停下吗？”男人凑上去亲吻他的后颈，放缓了速度。

“别，别停，”他着急地喘，“你知道我爱你……”

“我也爱你。”

男孩停了一晌，像是在咽口水，又像是哭得接不上气了，胸腔起伏几下才接了句“嗯。”

男人释放在他腿间，把他的身体翻过来，看见男孩在笑。

“那我们会结婚吗？”

男人不说话，只是回笑，却感到窒息，此时他除了抱紧他什么也做不了。

噢不，也许还能叫他一次宝贝，再罪恶地吻他，为他擦净身体，哄他入睡，让他看起来像是从来就没被玷污过。

 

而目前的报应就是，男人无法入睡。

事实上，从跌进麦田的那夜起他就一直睡得不安稳，几次大汗淋漓地惊醒，然后彻夜失眠，盯着熟睡的男孩深陷思绪，时不时得帮他把踢开的被子覆上，瘾犯了就来到车内，每扇窗都放下大半截，可还是吸得满车烟味。

他望着远处一个频闪的坏街灯，咬了咬烟的滤嘴，觉得这凌晨时分的自己就像它。

“再这样抽下去你很快就会死的。”一个声音出现在昏暗的窗边，他宁愿相信那是半夜野猫的叫声，然而这里并没有哪只猫会带着分明可辨的东欧口音。

他扭头看见男孩扒着他的窗，还吓唬人似的只探出一只眼睛。

“操，你怎么出来了？”他摇下车窗问道。

男孩耸耸肩。

“我问你话，怎么就这样走出来了？外衣也没穿？”他侧身打开车门把男孩拉了进来，将身上的外套脱了给他披上。

“我还没问你呢。”男孩抱起小腿蜷坐，睡眼惺忪地打了个哈欠，“真的很讨厌醒来的时候看不见你。”

“我吵醒你了吗？抱歉。”说着他拿出空气清新剂在车内喷了喷。

“是我自己醒的。”

“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“你永远都在这里。”

男人笑了笑，指间的烟还没吸完，他深抿了一口，往窗外呼去。

“每年都有上千万人因为抽烟死亡，你知道吗？”

“知道。”

“那你还抽。”

“就是戒不掉。”其实他想说，你一睡着我就需要烟，我也不知道为什么。

“我不想你死。”男孩的语气真诚得让他忍俊不禁。

“好啦，明天就戒。”他又深深吸了一口，吐出一道完美的烟柱。男孩忽然凑了过来，张嘴去含他的烟雾，像是咽了下去，一手攀着他的脖子吻了起来，而吻到一半忍不住咳了出来。男人扶开他的脸，掐灭了那根还剩半截的烟。“下次别这样了。”

“噢，对身体不好？”男孩反问道，又咳了几下，“有没有觉得刚才那是我们接过最恶心的吻？”

“才不，你是我尝过最甜的。”他的手搭在男孩肩上，食指轻轻抚摩男孩的脸蛋。男孩的嘴唇蹭了蹭他的手指，若有所思地安静了一分钟。

“你尝过其他人吗？”男孩开口问道。

他怔了一下，看着他答：“都是女孩。”

于是男孩修改了他的的问题：“那你尝过多少个女孩？”

“这我真答不上来。”

“那看来有不少咯，”男孩转过身子来面对他，“给我讲讲她们吧。”

“过去的事没什么好讲的。”

“我想知道，随便一个也好。”

他移走目光，把腿上的烟盒收进衬衣口袋，望着那个坏掉的路灯沉思了一阵子，“……让我学会吸烟的是我的初恋。”

“她叫什么？现在在哪儿呢？”

“Brittany，我们是邻居，她和她父亲住，十四岁那年我们玩着玩着就在一起了——那时我们骑车去了河边，我说，做我女朋友吧，她吐着烟圈，说，好呀。就这样。后来她搬走了，我们通过几次信，再后来就什么都没有了。”

“你觉得她很酷吧？”

“是她觉得我酷。”Chris嘴角上扬说道。“对了，我有跟你说我养过一只狗吗？”

男孩摇摇头。

“还以为我说过。那狗不是现在家里的那只，是以往和前女友一起养的，萨摩耶，美极了。说实话我和她在一起也就半年，后来分手了，我抱着我们的狗说，嘿，我还有你呢。而第二天她把狗带走了，我回到家像个孩子一样开始嚎啕大哭，连个能抱的东西都没有。”这时Chris笑了起来，“现在这个狠心的女孩就住在加州。”

“看哪，你还是有很多旧东西可说的。”

男人沉默。

“Chris？”

“我就想起某个人说的——某个陌生人，是个作家吧，我猜——所有这些都只能是一种记忆了，甚至可能连记忆都不是。”

“好吧，Chris，”男孩的下巴埋进了膝盖里。

“你想说什么？”

“你是我第一个尝过的，”男孩的声音弱了下去，又自言自语般更正了一下，“爱过的。”

“我该说我幸运，还是你倒霉呢？”

男孩闷哼了几声，句子颤抖起来：“你要是能戒掉烟，我就能戒掉你。”

“不行，烟戒不掉。”

“你也是啊。”

“嘿，Seb，”男人伸手去抹他的脸，“想知道迪士尼里都有些什么嘛？”

男孩不回答，默默爬到他腿上，双臂挽住他，趴在他肩上一动不动。

“怎么了？”

“冷。”男孩小声说道。

Chris的肩膀变得又湿又烫。

 


	11. Chapter 11

Chris醒得很早，起床的动静唤醒了一阵稚嫩的气息，但像蜻蜓扇翅，难以察觉。他捕捉到男孩睁开半只眼瞳，给了他半点目光，接着翻了个身，继续入睡，从未醒过似的。圆滑的小肩膀从他过大的衬衫领口探出来，贴着红润的脸颊微起微伏。男人没急着叫醒他，就这样看着，观察这具年轻的身体如何以其温软的方式进行呼吸，令空气卷起甜蜜而心碎的漩涡，让眼前暂留的一切都罩上一层久违的温馨。

他以为自己已经足够熟悉男孩身上的每个细节，直到他看见那只被压红的右耳朵。男孩的耳廓上方像被啃咬过一样，有个小小的凹陷，精妙得如同维纳斯的断臂。从未见过这样诡异俏皮的一只耳朵。血液就在那薄嫩的皮下安静流淌，泛着浅淡的玫瑰色，似乎在等待一个吻。

那个吻在男人唇边悸动。他躺了回去，小心翼翼地将男孩拉近，在那玫红的耳廓旁轻轻唤：

“该起床了，Seb。”

男孩缩了缩脖子，发出模糊不清的咕哝，卷起被子没理会。

“到时候疯帽子先生可不会在他满当当的茶会上给你留一杯。”

“唔，”男孩终于翻过身来，揉着眼睛直到完全睁开，极不情愿地看了Chris一眼。

“早啊。”Chris犹豫了一下，还是渐渐把唇贴近了，在男孩脸颊旁摩挲，“来个早安吻吗？”

“不要！”男孩猛地扭开头，却一个劲地钻进他怀里胡乱磨蹭，像是在和自己打闹。“我讨厌你的胡子！”

“你讨厌我的胡子？”

“没错，走开！”男孩推开他的脸，没好气地朝他翻了个身钻回被窝里。

“既然如此，好吧，”他离开床，披上外套往浴室走去，“那你就别去迪士尼了。”

男孩隔着被子尖叫。

“没所谓，你就继续当睡美人吧，不打扰你了。”他得寸进尺地调侃道，把牙膏挤在牙刷上，从镜面角落瞥见男孩坐起身来，满头乱糟糟的惺忪和愠怒。

“没门！”男孩把枕头被子都踢下了床，眉头紧蹙，瞪着男人，好像这样可以把他的背瞪出两个烧灼的洞来。

他回过头去，用同样的眼神吓唬男孩，“想去就赶紧穿好衣服。”

男孩终于爬下床，换了件上衣，穿好裤子和鞋，慢吞吞地系鞋带。

“Chris？”

五分钟后，男孩倚在浴室门口轻轻唤了他一声，戾气全无，右耳昙花一现的玫瑰色也消失了。

“嗯？”他涂上剃须膏，看向镜子回应道。

“你在剃胡子吗？”

“你说你不喜欢它。”

“好吧……”

男孩走进来，坐在马桶盖上安静地看着他。他觉察到这沉默中浸透着某些情绪。

“想说什么？”

“没什么。”男孩摇摇头，“既然你在剃胡子，那我就不该和你说话。你会割到自己。”

男人耸肩，从左脸颊开始推动剃须刀。

“Chris？”男孩又叫了他一声。

“嗯？”

“其实——”男孩跳下马桶走到他腿边，忽然挽住男人的手肘。

“怎么了？我在剃胡子呢。”

“其实我挺喜欢你的胡子的……”男孩的声音变得柔软，下意识将他的手往下按，轻轻祈求：“别剃，好吗？”

“噢？”男人低头看他，好笑地说，“所以刚才只是睡美人在闹起床气？”

“不知道……也许是因为那个梦。”

“什么梦？你被胡子怪追杀了？还是说你自己也成了个胡子拉碴的人？说真的，我小时候就经常做后者这样的梦——我把它定义成噩梦，但后来发现其实也没这么糟糕。”

“我不想说。”

“好吧。”男人抽开手，摁回剃须刀的启动按钮。

“别别别剃！”男孩大叫起来，又一次紧紧缠住他的手。“我喜欢它！”

“我知道，我不是全部剃掉，只是修一下，就像理发那样，行了吗？”

男孩半信半疑，缓缓松开了他，但仍站在原地不愿离去。

“不行，我得看着你。”

 

下了摆渡车后Sebastian就一直在摸索自己身上的口袋，没顾着看路，结果绊了一跤。Chris赶紧在人潮涌上来之前将他扶起来，拥着他的肩继续往前走。

“都怪你。”男孩边走边说，抬起头责怪地看他。

“不是我绊你。”

“Tată不在。”

“什么？谁不在？”

“Tată，Papa，我的录音机。”

“Papa？”Chris笑出声来，“你叫它Papa？”

“都怪你出门时催，忘了带出来。”

“你走到哪里都要带着它吗？”

“我要记下来，这可是迪士尼！”

“好吧。”摆渡车站内的人越来越多，Chris牵起男孩的手。“但你看，我这么老了都还记得第一次在迪士尼玩的过山车，那时我和你差不多大。你的脑袋会自己把重要的东西留住的，忘掉的那些就别管了，你忘了说明它们并不重要。”

“不，不是这样的。”

男孩突然停住了脚步，身后紧跟的行人只好绕道，Chris向那女士道歉，转而蹲下身看男孩，试图揣测他的情绪。

“怎么了？”

男孩伸出一根小拇指摩挲男人的胡渣。“你一点儿也不老。”他认真地说。

“噢，孩子，”男人忍俊不禁，“谢谢你。”

“不用。”

“我们走吧？”他站起身拉男孩的手，“至于录音机的事，也许我能补偿你。”

“真的？”

“当然，我什么时候骗过你。”

他们走出地铁站便见到不远处的睡美人城堡，男孩指着它的蓝色塔尖大喊起来：“看啊！我们到啦！”

Chris知道自己终于做了件对的事情——他不清楚将男孩一直留在身边到底会发生什么，但至少，让他拥有一个孩子应得的快乐无疑是正确的。看啊，他青春年少的快乐是如此纯粹，那双充斥着鲜活事物的眼睛本身就是一个童话世界，有时会为幸福绽出烟花和歌，而有时，它们会伤心得像美人鱼的泡沫，把男人的肩膀哭成一片微型海——或许男人本就不该给他讲以往的破事，毕竟这只声称三颗心脏里全是他的柔软生物丝毫没有甲壳。他的激情，他的忧郁，他的迷恋，他的破碎，全部表露无遗。

「 **你一点儿也不老** 。」男孩说。

如果男人因为这一句话就自觉青春焕发，那他就是个不折不扣的傻瓜。的确，他才三十出头，刚摆脱了比童年还要幼稚的十年，然而他还是觉得一下老了几岁，至少比去年走进巴黎迪士尼的Chris Evans要老五岁。他琢磨也许是年龄差异在作祟，又或是责任感使然，因为手里握了一只手，这只小手将所有都交给了他。他得为他做一层壳。

“Chris，有没有觉得……你握得太紧啦？”

“噢，抱歉。”他松开了男孩的手。

“放心，”男孩又轻轻抓起他的手指，“这次我不会乱跑了。”

作为补偿，他在博伟街上的纪念品店给男孩买了一台迷你富士相机，男孩挑了好久，最后选了个淡橘色的。“这颜色独一无二。”“这颜色让我想起我的车。”“而我会想起你。”男孩说着把一对米奇耳朵戴在头上，撅起嘴唇朝他眨了眨眼。他被这动作逗笑了，“你像一只米奇兔。”他说道，克制着满腔亲吻男孩的冲动，直到那张可爱到过分的鬼脸撇开，扎进了一堆花花绿绿的毛绒玩具里。

Chris来到结账台时身边仿佛了跟了一棵会行走的小圣诞树。

“先生们早上好。”

“早。”他把挂饰都挪到柜台上，圣诞树又变回了小男孩。

“今天天气真好，是不是？”男孩趴上台面跟收银员搭起话来。

“是啊，因为来了个甜心。”

“迪士尼的女孩都像你一样好看吗？”男孩甜蜜的嘴角被笑容勾勒出来，“我都快舍不得这里了。”

“你还没开始玩呢。”Chris插了一句。

“噢！谢谢你，亲爱的。”收银员倾前身子宠爱地为男孩戴上米奇耳朵。“可以让爹地以后多带你来嘛。”说着她把票据递给Chris，也给了他一个微笑。

“他会的。”男孩说道，把相机挂在脖子上，朝她挥了挥手。“拜拜，公主。”

“再见，亲爱的。”

“再见。”

出了商店后他们往入口走去，男孩牵着Chris的手，若有所思，几次抬头看男人，几番欲言又止，路边一群孩子围着的高飞狗都没吸引住他。

“不和高飞合个影吗？”

“你听见了吗？”

“听见了，花车游行要来了。”

“不，我说刚才在商店里——”

“——你和那女孩调情？”

“不，刚才她……”男孩看着他，突然咯咯笑个不停，“Chris，你像在吃醋！”

“你这个醋坛子觉得自己有资格这样说？”

“你不承认。”

“继续说那女孩吧，你听见什么了？”

“你没听见吗？她以为你是我的……爹地。”

“看吧，”男人并不感到奇怪，耸了耸肩，“我都告诉你我老了吧，老得可以当你爸爸。”

“你多少岁？”男孩突然问他。

“三十四。”

“我十四，你三十四。我十五你就三十五，我十六你就三十六，当我二十岁的时候，你就是……”

“四十岁。”

“那我二十四岁的时候，你就是四十四岁，对吗？”

“没错，完美的计算能力，Sebastian。”

“二十四和四十四，听起来也没差多少，不是吗？”

“嗯哼，听起来，确实。”

“所以我们可以在一起！”男孩果断下了这个结论，看起来对自己的推理十分满意，然而这跨越十年的运算更让Chris意识到他们的未来有限。

“没错。”他回答，“所以我们现在要做一些情侣间做的事。”

“什么事？”男孩停下脚步，满眼期待。

他笑起来，指着前面朝他们走来的米妮，拉起男孩往前冲：“趁还没人缠着她，快跑过去，相机给我，我给你们拍照！”

 


	12. Chapter 12

男孩从疯帽子茶会跌跌撞撞地跑出来，一幅意犹未尽的样子，又有些晕乎乎地耷拉着脑袋。

“你还好吗？”

“我没事。”男孩从口袋掏出一张已经显影的相纸，举起来纵声大笑。“你看看你！可比我享受多了！”

照片是在旋转茶杯上拍的，Chris过度曝光的脸占据了大半画面，混乱的五官线条延伸进了模糊不清的背景里，看起来蠢极了。“好了，Seb，”男人夺过照片又仔细看了一眼，发现自己简直像《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里白皇后的那条猎犬，长了张柴郡猫的月牙嘴。“——你这是在浪费胶片。”

男孩对他的新玩具简直爱不释手，抓着相机见什么都要拍，比如Chris玩电玩赢来的金币，Chris刚买的热狗，Chris咖啡杯内的残渣，Chris身后剪成米奇形状的花坛，Chris的眼睛，鼻尖，嘴唇，所有这些琐碎又模糊的细节都以特写的方式被印在了相纸里。

“才不是。”男孩抢回照片，“以后你不开心的时候也许可以看看这个，回想一下自己当时有多开心。我就有好多这样的。”

“那你会把这张给我吗？”

“不给，”男孩把照片捂在胸口，“这是我的。”

“你……真不打算给我？”

他沉下声音，歪头挑起嘴角，男孩见了这架势撒腿就跑，举着那张照片在人群中闹哄哄地穿梭，嬉笑着又和他玩起了追逐游戏，直到不小心撞上一位身穿盔甲的高大男人。

“孩子，在找爸爸吗？”Darth Vader回过头问道——变声器扩大了他的呼吸声，让这个带着调侃的句子顿时充满可怕的威胁感。男孩怔住，抬起头战战兢兢地打量眼前的黑伯爵，生怕那红光剑会挥向他似的，一句话也不敢说，缓缓踱开步子往回跑，见了Chris便立马钻进他怀里。

“快走！”男孩恐慌地说。

而Darth Vader在这时走上前来，用光剑指着Chris，继续用那恐怖的声音对男孩说：“他不是你爸爸。我才是。”

男孩又一次被吓到噤声，窜到Chris身后去。

“出来，Luke Skywalker，我在和你说话。”

“我们快走！”男孩低声喊道，扯着Chris的手吃力地拽他，拽不动就索性自己跑开，甚至钻进了一辆冰淇淋车里。

Chris简直要笑坏了。“不好意思，这孩子就是喜欢乱跑。”他向冰淇淋车内的女人道歉，飞快把男孩抱了出来，“好了Seb！那不是真的Darth Vader！”

“好了Chris！放我下来！”男孩挣开他，呼吸不稳地站回地面，“我才不怕那家伙！”

“那你躲什么？”

“我只是想吃冰淇淋……”男孩扭头扒上柜台，“嗨，你好，我要个香草味的。”

“好的，请问你要些什么吗，先生？”女人问Chris。

“呃，来杯菠萝果汁吧。”

“一共八美元五十美分，谢谢。”

男孩接过冰淇淋，用那粉色的薄舌轻轻舔去尖端一小片奶油，向Chris挑了挑眉，“谢谢。”说着便走到旁边的木椅坐了下来。

“Darth Vader，”Chris坐在男孩旁边，念出这个名字时又禁不住笑了。“他其实没你想的那么坏。有时只是造化弄人。”

男孩不说话，专注地舔舐甜食，似乎一个冰淇淋就能让他彻底忘记刚才的事。

“想尝一下吗？”他把菠萝汁递到男孩面前。

男孩吸了一口，满足地晃悠脑袋，接着又吸了一口。

“知道他为什么要说那话吗？”

“哪句话？”

“你长得的确像Luke Skywalker——靠，现在才发现——非常像。”

“好吧，可是，”男孩舌尖的动作暂停了，“好吧。”男孩还是放弃了他的句子，继续吃冰淇淋。

“你想说什么？”

“可是我没看过《星球大战》。”男孩声音弱弱的，显得有些难为情，“之前坐的那什么，《加勒比海盗》，我也没看过。”

“噢，这有什么。”Chris笑了，“我也没看过《玩具总动员》。对了，我连举世闻名的《泰坦尼克号》都没看过。”

“这个我看过。那时是和祖母在电视上看的，我看哭了——她老拿这事调侃我，可我觉得没什么羞耻的。”

“的确，你甚至该为此骄傲，毕竟眼泪不会说谎，这说明你细腻，坦率，真诚，这是电影的荣幸。”

“Boys don’t cry.”

“你这么认为？”

“只是突然想起看过的另一部电影，《男孩别哭》。”男孩在阳光下皱起眉头，“太心碎了。”

“更令人难受的是这个故事真实发生过，甚至现在仍在继续。”

“我不明白，这太残忍了。她是个女生但又是个男生——我到底该怎么称呼？「她」还是「他」？”

“有人生来如此，性别认知障碍，就像是一位男孩不小心被上帝放进了女孩的身体里，既然Brandon认为自己是男生，那我们就称呼「他」。”

“唔，性别认知障碍。”男孩一边重复这个词一边啃咬蛋筒，“那么有年龄认知障碍吗？比如我是个成年人，但却被置在了一个孩子的身体里……比如……我现在十四岁，但我认为自己是十八岁，这合理吗？”

“合理，但也许不合法。因为法律并没有依据性别来界定条规，而年龄却是一道重要的界限。十八岁前后你所拥有的权利都大不相同，而且，作为一名成年人，你需要履行相应的义务，但你目前还做不到——老天，你还只是个孩子啊。”

“所以人们还是无法理解，对吗？就像他们无法理解Brandon那样，羞辱他，伤害他，把他打死……”男孩咽了口冰淇淋，左眼眶渗出一滴泪珠。“Chris，说实话，我有点怕……”

“没人会伤害你。”男人说道，用拇指抿去他的眼泪，“我不允许。”

“但你呢？”男孩一眨眼，几滴眼泪又啪嗒落了下来，“我担心的是你。你会受到伤害吗？”

“别哭了，Seb，听着，”他搂住男孩，指着对面的一个游戏屋，“看见那个日程表了吗？”

“嗯。”男孩擦着泪点了点头。

“很好。想知道关于我的一个秘密吗？”

“想。”男孩说，“想知道你的所有秘密。”

“好的，所有秘密，以后会慢慢跟你说。”男人轻抚男孩的头发，把他的米奇耳朵摘了下来。“但现在我想告诉你的是，我从来不做日程，很多人觉得这是失败者的体现，但我不这么认为。我也不写日记，我不为过去做笔录。我也不为将来做安排，我甚至不为下一秒做准备。我活在现在这一秒里。现在我们在哪里？迪士尼乐园。你觉得刚才那位女士会伤害我吗？Mickey会伤害我吗？一位拿着荧光棒的Darth Vader又会对我造成多大伤害吗？”

“不会……”

“所以，没必要为还没发生的事情担忧，好吗？我亲爱的小章鱼？是不是该继续张牙舞爪？”

“嗯。”

“看看你，香草冰淇淋都变咸了。”

“那再给我买一个？”男孩眨去眼泪打趣地问。

“好啊，只要你喜欢。”

他刚准备站起身男孩便猛地搂住了他，湿润的嘴唇贴在他胸膛前，认真说：“我爱你，Chris，你得知道。知道了吗？”

“知道，”他低头笑了，顺便躲避行人的目光。“你这样全世界都知道了。”

“这样最好。”男孩在他怀里多待了几秒才舍得松开。

 

时间欢娱地穿梭到了夜晚，空气中浸着喧哗的甜味，他们倚在一片湖边歇息，发丝仍未干透，挂着黄昏时分的水珠——他们又玩了一次激流勇进山，男孩口袋里的照片就在那儿全弄丢了，折回去找了半天都不见踪影，这让他沮丧了好久；然而有一张留了下来，恰好就是Chris在茶杯里糊成残影的那张，所以男孩也没有沮丧太久，一盒新胶片，一块蓝莓乳酪蛋糕，他的晴天就又回来了。

“幸好我的最爱还在。”男孩长叹一口气，吻了那张相纸，又垂下头去。“可还是不甘心！我们俩和小飞象的合影！没了！我们唯一的合影！”

“那现在拍一张吧。”Chris说。

“现在吗？”男孩抬起头来望了望周围的人，“找谁帮我们拍？”

“自拍，”Chris把挂在男孩脖子上的相机取下来，将镜头对着他们自己，“不过也许看起来会有点蠢。”

“好啊，能把后面的米奇摩天轮拍进去吗？”

“当然可以。来，看镜头。一，二，三——”

相机吐出来一张胶片，男孩捏在手里甩了甩，等它显影。“不行，”他看着照片摇头，“再来一张。”

“刚才那张不好吗？”

“不好，我要这样。”说着男孩跪上木椅，用双手搂紧了Chris的脖颈，贴着他的脸颊露出一个尤其灿烂的微笑。

“一，二，三，Cheese——”他也露出同样灿烂的笑容，按下了快门。

云层略厚，他们看不见月亮，只看见七彩斑斓的夜灯，眼前的喷泉随着音乐不停地变换着光彩，坛内的花也在随风轻轻摇曳。

“现在它是我的最爱了。”男孩捧着刚拍的那张照片说道，“谢谢你，Dad。”

“别这样叫我。”Chris不禁发笑，想起他们去坐船看鳄鱼时，男孩一脱离队伍就奔向那艘船抢到最前的位置，结果那是船长的位置。

 

 **「去和你爸爸坐。」** 船长假装沉着脸说。

 **「过来，Seb。」** Chris在后头招呼男孩道。

 **「好的，Dad。」** 男孩大声回答，转身跳进了Chris身边的座位里，羞红了脸。

 

“我在叫它呢，”男孩将相机戴了回去，像抚摸一只家猫似的抚摸着机身，“Daddy……”

“你就这么喜欢给你的玩具们起奇怪的名字？又是Papa又是Daddy的。”

“不是奇怪，是特别。”

“那，”Chris拖长声音，“你愿意谈一谈你父亲吗？”又来了。说好不谈他的。可是男人忍不住。

“不愿意。”男孩果断回答。

“好吧，抱歉。”

他们沉默下来，男人开始揣测，男孩语气中轻微的敌意是否来自“父亲”这个角色在他生命中的缺失。

“Chris？”男孩重新开口。

“嗯？”

“我想……”男孩鼓起腮帮，吸了口气，“我想亲亲你。”

“为什么？”男人好笑地问。

“不知道，就只是想亲亲你，现在马上。可以吗？”

“来吧。”男人坦率将左脸献出去，等待男孩的吻。

男孩飞快啄了他的嘴角便跑开了。“我们去坐摩天轮吧！”

他们往那个正在发散紫色系光芒的巨大发光体奔去。

“你发现这个摩天轮有什么不同吗？”

“唔……里面的人们在尖叫，我不懂。”

“猜猜为什么他们会叫？”

“我看看，”男孩仰起头望了好久，突然发出惊呼，“啊！它的车厢像海盗船一样摇来摇去的！”

“所以说它不是一般的摩天轮。它是我的最爱，每次都是留到最后才玩。”男人说，“坐上去会非常刺激。你看那些车厢，在这个大圆轨之内还有属于自己的轨迹，就像一个太阳系，不是么？”

“那中间微笑的大米奇就是太阳。”

“没错。”

“那你呢，你是什么？”

“我啊，我是地球。”

“那我就是月亮，每天围着你转。”

“是么？”男人笑了，“应该说是每个月。每二十七天。”

“我不管，就要每天。”

“行，飞速公转的罗马尼亚小月亮，准备好环游太阳系了吗？”

“Da——”男孩叫喊起来，兴奋地蹦到男人背上去攀着他，“我们走吧！”

他们坐进车厢，摩天轮开始转动，徐徐将他们带入夜空，眼下绚烂的景致越来越开阔，人群也都成了一片又一片不过分喧闹的黑点。

“前面的车厢，他们是什么？”

“金星。”

“那后面呢？”

“跟在后面的是火星。”

男孩扒着窗往外看，向前一节车厢内的人们用力挥手，然而没人看见他。这样最好。此时此刻全世界只有Chris能看见他的男孩，就在这个密闭的小空间里，他感觉自己以一种奇妙的方式拥有了男孩，拥有了璀璨夺目的夜空，太阳系，连同整个宇宙。

他将男孩拉进了怀里。“坐好，Seb，现在海盗船来了。”

“不管多可怕我们都不出声，好不好？”

“好的，如果你害怕，那就闭上眼睛。”

男孩照做了，屏住呼吸，藏起眼里的星辰。紧接着车厢上升到一个高度，滑进了另一条轨道里，失重的感受开始侵袭胸腔。

男人合上双眼，搂紧了怀里绸缎一样柔软的身体。

下坠。摇晃。

下坠。下坠。摇晃。

下坠。下坠。下坠。下坠……

突然间，男人产生了幻觉，仿佛在虚空中飘浮，踩着软绵绵的云，一会儿向东，一会儿向西，摇摇晃晃找不到着陆点。周围空旷而混乱，挤满了还未形成星系松散无序的天体。他看不见男孩，他的怀里是一条银河，绚丽得没法用语言描述，而即便有这么个可以描述的词他也无法脱口而出，因为在这个时刻宇宙中的言语似乎还未诞生。他继续飘浮，推开一颗颗孤立的星寻找他的男孩，直到远方一粒奶油色的小星球发出光芒，他便向它游去。

他游啊游，转啊转，二十七天，五十四天，时间像陨石的粉尘般粘着他，转眼间二十七年过去了，而他怎么也无法靠近那颗星。

**「我是地球。」**

**「那我就是月亮，每天围着你转。」**

他是地球，那散发奶油色光芒的星球正是他触碰不了的卫星。接着他感觉到肩膀被什么咬了，他回头看见一条蟒蛇，而一眨眼又成了天文望远镜。于是他望进去，把镜头拉到三十八万四千公里之外，终于看见了他的月亮——月亮没有看见他，却仍旧笑得像纯真睿智，将其他行星把玩在掌心之间，像个小创世主，逐个给它们起名字：这是水星，这是金星，那是火星……

地球应该感到幸福，这可是他第一次离月亮这么近，近到月亮终于能够发现他，给了他一个乳酪味的吻，霎时间月光如昼，星系爆炸般的震颤透过声带响起，最初始的语言就这么在他耳边诞生了：

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

——男孩终于忍不住发出了尖叫，随即把声音埋进男人肩膀里，待车厢稳定后又咯咯笑出声。

“你输了，”男人说。

“不行不行，”接着男孩又被一阵摇憾夺去呼吸，双手将男人的缠得更紧了。“等等，Chris？”男孩凑近他的眼睛，用拇指拂过他微润的眼角，“天啊，你是被吓哭啦？”

“没有啊，”他说，“我从来不哭。”

“这谎撒得真是差劲。”男孩坐在他腿上，撑着他的嘴角捏出了一个微笑，“要开心一点。”

他在霓虹灯的掩护下回吻了男孩，那棉花糖一样的舌头在他唇间鲜活发颤。

“现在，太阳系里没人比我更开心了。”

 

在深夜回去的地铁上，男孩困成了一滩液体，东倒西歪地黏在他身边。他以为男孩睡着了，直到他感觉两片薄唇在他手臂边缓缓嚅动：“谢谢你，Chris。”

“为什么？”

“为什么？”男孩重复道，像是在问自己，思考半晌后才说，“不为什么。”

他没作回应，这时男孩稍微挺直身子，摘下了米奇耳朵，把它戴到了男人头上。

“哈哈哈哈，”男孩按住他准备抬起的手，“别摘，可好看了。”

“等回去再收拾你。”他掐住男孩的下巴，紧接着就被窗上倒映的自己给逗笑了。

“等着呢。”男孩说，又将头靠在了他肩膀上，安静了一小阵子。“我想睡觉，给我唱首歌吧。”

“在这里？”

“嗯，就在这里。”

“你想听什么？”

“你想唱什么？”

他看着男孩因睡意而带着酣甜的脸蛋，轻声唱了起来：

_He’s got a smile that it seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everything was_

_As fresh as the bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see his face_

_He takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stare too long_

_I’d probably break down and cry_

_Oh, sweet child o’ mine_

_Oh, sweet love of mine_

“唔，”男孩双眼半闭，悠悠嚼着含糊不清的句子，“以后……你得教我唱这歌。”

“睡吧，甜孩子。”

于是男孩倚在他肩膀睡着了。

回到房间后，男孩三两下蹬掉鞋子便爬上床，取下心爱的相机压在枕头旁边，将一大叠宝丽莱相片铺在床面就七仰八叉地躺了下去，早上苦苦搜寻的那台录音机被晾在床沿，险些被男孩踢下去。

Chris把这份旧爱摆到男孩面前，“就这样不管你的Papa了？”

“啊，Papa，”男孩握住了录音机，一边捣鼓一边念念有词，“真是抱歉，把你给忘了。告诉你一件开心的事，今天我终于去迪士尼啦，那儿真是个惹人喜欢的地方，难怪这么拥挤，因为全世界都喜欢它，所以我在一天之内就看见了全世界来自不同国家的人。对了，在那儿我还遇到了我的Daddy，看见没？是橘色的，和之前我跟你说过在路上碰见的那辆车颜色一模一样……”男孩睡意朦胧的声音愈发像蜜糖拉丝般黏黏腻腻，“我……我们坐了过山车，木艇，宇宙飞船，还有太阳系一样的摩天轮，然后我们在睡美人城堡看了世界上最美的烟花。”

男人就坐在床边望着他自言自语，直到再也不知道男孩在说什么，只晓得倾前身去吻那只玫瑰色的耳朵。

“听见了吗？Daddy说他爱我。”男孩眯眼笑起来，像夜中一只窃笑的猫，一个劲儿栽进了男人怀里，“我也好爱Daddy啊。”

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

男孩把玉米片倒入酸奶碗，用勺子捣碎后舀起一大口送进嘴里。

“我已经开始想念那个大家伙了。”他边嚼边说，翘起的左嘴角溢出笑意。

Chris把一颗葡萄塞到他嘴边，他咬住它，果肉立即在他齿间分离了，汁水轻轻溅在男人手掌上。

在一个多小时前的旅馆小床上，男人就这样，像捻碎一颗葡萄一样把男孩捻碎。

他一只手就能包围男孩，但这不够，他得用两只手把他揽紧，感受他湿透的衬衫下剧烈颤抖的柔软身躯；还有他颈肩的气息，甜蜜得迷人心窍，持香却像青春一样短暂，于是男人依恋在那儿，贪婪地又吻又啃。

早晨一起来他就看见男孩伏在他胯部，用小小的舌面舔弄他晨勃的位置。「早啊，」男孩抬起头，双手撑在床面，嘴唇亮晶晶的，「这大家伙，他比你先起来了。」

他还没回过神来，那张滑溜的小嘴就重新裹住了他的性器顶端，吮吸出声，还用牙齿轻轻刮磨，像在玩弄那些该死的圣代樱桃一样，毫无章法却撩人至极。

「Seb。」

男孩乖乖抬起头来，用那双情欲弥漫的绿眼睛看着他，谁都无法相信这是昨天在迪士尼边一吃冰淇淋一边为他哭泣的那个孩子。

「我们不能再这样了。」他说。

「可这是第一次。」男孩用一只手圈起他的茎身，慢慢套弄。「就这一次，好不好？」

男人倒吸一口气，抓住了那只手。

「我知道你想说什么。」男孩顺着他爬上前来，用湿漉漉的嘴唇蹭他的胡渣。「不要用嘴，因为对于一个孩子来说，这很肮脏。」

「的确。」

「你不看不就行了？」男孩捂住他的眼睛，「你什么也看不见。」

「我看得见，」男人没做反抗，「我看见一片漆黑。」

「那是海底，想象你在海底。」

「好吧，好吧，」他又被他这把戏逗笑了，「你也在海底，你是一只吐泡泡的章鱼。」

「章鱼不会吐泡泡！」男孩夹紧了跪在他身体两侧的腿，「我不在那儿，我游了上来，在这儿捂你的眼睛。」

「这么说我也上来了。」

「你本来就在这里，刚才只是让你看一下海底长什么样。一片漆黑，对不对？憋死了。」

「所以，能不能让我重见天日？」男人摆脱他的双手，他又像个八爪鱼一样紧紧拥住他。

「我从那里游了上来，」男孩用那软绵绵的声息与他耳鬓厮磨，「只为了跟你做最肮脏的事情。」

男人翻了个身，把他压制在怀中，像只盛怒的雄狮一样撕咬男孩周身的空气，把他吻了一遍又一遍。谁知道这一次贪欢又要换来多久的罪恶，可男人从未像现在这般失控粗莽，完全忘记文明的束缚，只感受到最原始也最猛烈的爱意——他爱他，从头爱到尾，从他发紧的嗓子眼爱到他脆弱的括约肌，爱他爱到他身上所有通道都塞不下他，庞大的欲望释放了又膨胀，久久不愿安歇。

而男孩，带着眼泪接纳了所有，气喘吁吁地挑起左嘴角，笑得像位得到整个地球的国王。「谢谢你，Daddy，」他心满意足地说，「今年我可以不要生日礼物了。」

 

“好了没？”男孩从车窗探出头问，另一辆车正从旁边飞驰而过。

“没，”Chris俯在引擎盖下咬着螺丝刀含糊应答，攥着撬棍使劲把气缸盖的螺丝卸下来。

男孩叹了口气，搭起双腿准备把手里的杂志再翻一遍。“对了，”他翻到其中一页，抬高了声音，“这里说人的一生有三万天。三万天这么多。”

“这么少。”男人放下螺丝刀，用抹布擦去气缸边的锈蚀和油污。

男孩忽然不说话了。

男人放低引擎盖看向车内，唐突问了句：“你什么时候生日？”

“快了，”男孩答，“八月十三日。”

“狮子？”男人笑了，“看不出来，以为你是双鱼。”

“啊哈，水生物，是嘛？我也想。”他开了门跳下车，来到男人身边，“修好了吗？我在里面热得要蒸发了。”

“外面也差不多。”

男孩倚在车灯旁，看着舱内复杂的部件，指了指男人正在扳弄的发动机，“这是什么？”

“这是她的心脏。”

“她有四颗心脏？”

“是的，比章鱼多了一颗。她的血液就在这里面燃烧，通过各种杆和轴输送到车轮那儿，她就是这样跑起来的。但现在她的心脏出了点小问题。”

“能治好吗？”

“当然，只是小问题。”

“我能帮上什么吗？”

“刚好，去后尾箱拿一瓶水给我，我把这水换一下应该就好了。”

男孩走到车尾开箱，爬进去翻找了一阵子才拿着水回来。

“给。”

“谢谢。”

“我在后面发现一小箱书，”男孩说，“我能看看吗？”

“想看哪本就拿吧。”

男孩回到车尾，把那些书一本一本地拿出来又放回去，嘴里念念有词：

“《悉达多》，《月亮与六便士》，《禅与摩托车维修艺术》……”他顿了顿，笑出声来，“你是从这儿学来的修车艺术？”

“并不，那是本小说。”男人回答，“我是从那儿学来了胡思乱想。”

“好吧。”男孩绕回到车前，一本书揣在怀里，“我要这本，《哈克贝里·芬恩历险记》。”

“你会喜欢它的。”

“我已经喜欢它了，”男孩说，“因为这是你的书。”

Chris合上引擎盖，倒了点水把手搓净，重新启动了车子，终于听见干脆利落的发动声。“看吧，她又能跑了。”

男孩跳上车，“能跑到弗罗里达吗？”

“走着瞧吧，”男人帮他系好安全带，握住方向盘踩下了油门，“跟加州说再见吧，Seb。”

男孩掏出相机，对着身旁倒退的野景按下快门，取出升起的相纸，然后朝窗外漂亮地抛了个飞吻。

“来，给你。只拍到一大片阳光。”

“这就够了。”

男人把这张过度曝光的照片夹在了窗缝里。

“哇，”男孩在书页间搜寻男人在上面做过的笔记，“真想不到，你还会给句子划线。”

“中学时期留下的老习惯，改不了。”

“‘我饿得很，但是现在生火对我可不合适——因为他们会看见烟。’”男孩扒着一页小声念道，“‘所以我就坐在那里，看着冒烟，听着开炮。那一段河面有一英里宽，在夏天的早晨，那一带的景致总是非常好看，所以只要我能有一口东西吃，我坐着看他们找我的死尸，也真够快活的。’”紧接着他笑出声来，“你还在这段话旁边写：真希望我也干了这事！”

“没错，”Chris也笑了，“这是我那段时期最大的愿望：所有人都看不见我，但我能听闻所有人的一举一动。那时我很自卑，偏偏喜欢上一个高傲的女孩，我还记得我偷瞄她被逮个正着的那种感受，仿佛有一千根针在扎我，连眼睛都感觉到疼。我希望我变成透明人，这样我就可以盯着她看到天昏地老了。”

“那现在呢？”男孩盯着他。

“现在？我早就不是当年的我了。”

“不，”男孩说，“现在，你还喜欢她吗？”

他轻轻摇头，“我甚至忘记她长什么样了。”

“老天，我真搞不懂。”男孩这句的口吻忽然变得像个成年人，Chris禁不住看了他一眼，只见他低下了头，拇指焦躁地来回刮磨摊开的书页。“你们到底是怎么做到的？爱上一个人，然后彻底忘掉，从口里说出来时仿佛他们只是无关紧要的人而已，就像妈妈提到爸爸一样。再过十多年，你也会忘记我长什么样，是吗？或者说，我以后也会变得像你们一样，是吗？”

“不是彻底，只是时间——”

“你说，”男孩打断他，“说你早上吃了葡萄。说这句话。”

“我早上吃了葡萄。”

“看吧，你说这句话和你说你爱过一个女孩完全没区别。”

“但你该感到高兴，不是吗？我现在谁也没挂念，不就给你腾出地方了？我爱过人你就嫉妒得哭，我不爱了你又嫌我绝情是吗？”男人抬高声音，学着男孩之前的腔调，“老天，我真他妈的搞不懂——我又不是什么圣人，我们都不是。”

“所以，到最后，你还是会忘记我。”

男人把车开到路边停了下来。

“听着，我用我自己的方式记住每一个人。如果我是一本书，他们就是那些笔记；如果没有他们中的任何一个，我就不会是现在的我。”

男孩泪珠盈睫，比平时加倍用力地呼吸。

“看看现在，我们还没有分开，就不要谈这些了。”他抓起男孩的手掌放在心口，“这里，也是三颗，听见了吗？全是你。”

他正对着一个孩子认真表白，心脏在掌下跳得似那十五岁的透明少年，看着小爱人深渊般的湿眼睛，满脑子想着天荒地老。

男孩依上前来，咬住他的领口往外扯，伸出食指在他右锁骨上方点了点。“那么我要在这里做笔记，”男孩在那儿发狠啃了一口，牙齿嵌入皮肉许久才松开，直到留下一圈深深的齿印，“把我纹在这里，好吗？”

“好。”

滚烫的公路上不停有车呼啸驶过，男人咬牙切齿，只因不能在这里就将男孩的嘴唇吻破。


	14. Chapter 14

“最久的一段感情是多久？”男孩嚼着软糖问。

“放过我吧，Seb，专心看你的书。”

“你不答我更会乱想。”

“要不这样，”男人拍了拍方向盘，“你先回答我的问题，我再回答你。”

“好吧。”

“你的家人，他们对你怎么样？”

“挺好的。”男孩轻描淡写地说。

“你爱他们吗？”

“我爱妈妈。”

“那为什么要从家里跑出来？”

“我没从家里跑出来，我只是——”男孩顿了顿，把糖一口咽了下去。“她也是要带我去加州的，但车上我们吵了一架，我就再也没和她说话。她似乎真的很生气，说哪儿都不去了，准备原路返回底特律。我真的不明白她为什么要那么生气，方向盘都要被她捶烂了，可能……可能因为我又提到了爸爸吧。车子开到蒙他拿时没油了，她去加油，我去上厕所，然后就逃走了。”

“你就这样走了？”

男孩点头，“我知道，自私得很。”

“这么久了，你不想她吗？”

“还没。”

“你会想她的。”

“也许吧。但我想要一些不同的东西，而不是坐在那里没完没了地弹巴赫。”

“可你至少得打电话告诉她你没事。”

“不，她会找到我的，这样我就再也见不到你了。再说了，她又不是只有我这么一个孩子。”男孩皱起眉头来，“你问了那么多，该回答我那个问题了吧？”

“好吧。最久的一段感情？”男人倒吸一口气，“从七大行星还没名字的时候开始，到现在。”

“和，和我……？”男孩变得吞吞吐吐。

“你说呢？”

“骗人。”

“不骗你，我在摩天轮上看见的，我睁着眼呢，你也没法说这是个梦。那时候连语言都还没诞生，我就看见你了，是你给这些行星起了名字。”男人说，“然后我找到了你。地球和月亮在一起多久，我们就在一起多久。”

男孩咬着下唇笑，凑上前来飞快地吻了他的脸颊，然后抱起双膝，随车身轻轻摇晃，望着窗外打了个喷嚏。

“着凉了？”Chris被逗笑了，此时男孩像极了一只猫咪，让他忍不住去抚摸他的后脑勺。

“你还没发现吗？”男孩皱了皱鼻子，声音轻轻的，“每当我想要你的时候，我就会打喷嚏——啊嚏！”

“这我真没发现过。”

“对了，那本关于摩托车的书，”男孩说着又换了个坐姿，“说说它怎么教你胡思乱想了？”

“应该说是思考。好吧，有时是过度思考了。一开始我感到不安，因为他的一些想法让我怀疑我们是不是共享了一颗大脑，比如，天文学是人类的新鬼神，所有教育都用到了催眠术……但这就是所谓的求知不是么，我们总是相信自己已经相信了的东西，所以当你阅读报纸觉得里面有一则星座占卜说得非常准，那其实只是基于你对于自己既有的了解，在别人看来可能就是另一回事了。”他看了男孩一眼，“说一个词，你看到的那些占卜当中，你觉得那个词说的就是你的。”

“唔，”男孩歪头想了想，“‘不知害臊’。”

“真的？”男人笑了，“我倒觉得，尽管说着那些不知害臊的话，你还是羞答答的。一直都是。”

“才不是。”

“才不是？”他学着男孩的语气，笑得更厉害了，“你在我锁骨那儿啃的印子就是证明，你当时是害羞到不知道怎么办才好了，只好伪装出一点攻击性来。”

“好，你不用纹了，Chris，”男孩叫嚷起来，“我每隔两小时啃你一次！”

“你办不到的。除非你又想把车掀翻，在路边麦田里玩捉迷藏，那也算我们命大。”男人说，“但你看，现在两边都是沼泽地。”

“我会让你停车的。”男孩咕哝道，“我饿了。”

“你脚下有一袋饼干。”

“算了算了，”男孩又撕开一颗软糖的包装，“请继续你的摩托车狂想。”

“在别人眼里，那些也许只是车的零件。”男人说，“但对于Persig，那些都是可以反复解构重组的观念。”

“那你呢？”

“我没那么高深，我只看见故事。比如一颗螺母，我可以把它撬松，追上一个强盗。”男人说，“德州和新墨西哥州临近交界的休息站有一间汽车维修店，这天走进一个满臂纹身、成天玩刀子的人。这家伙说他可以拆卸他的车上任何一个部件，就他妈不知道怎么换轮胎。老板徒手就帮他把左后轮卸下来，换了个新的。结果这人和老板讨价还价，辩不赢，于是掏出枪来命令所有人趴下，让老板交出他所有的现金。

“当时我的车停在他的车左边，我握着一个撬棍，刚好趴在他车的左前轮旁，我发现那个轮胎竟然少了三颗螺母。我抬头看，那家伙正用刀狠狠刺老板的木桌来威胁他，另一只手举着枪。于是我借着车的庇护，用这跟撬棍把他最后一颗螺母也卸松了。三十八秒。完成这个动作我只花了三十八秒，然后我乖乖抱着头趴着，等他拿了钱，打开车门，踩动油门。我知道他走不了多远，因为那颗松掉的螺母撑不了多久，他的车会摇摇晃晃，最后会往左边倒下。我就这样追上他，帮老板抢回了属于他的那笔钱。”

“这故事是真的？”男孩睁大眼睛问。

“前半部分是真的。”男人回答，“可惜我那时还不会单单用一个撬棍扒胎，所以，那家伙最后逃之夭夭。如果是现在，他绝对跑不了。狗娘养的。”

“你现在看到螺母就会想到这事？”

“有时吧。”

“那前面那个指路牌呢？”男孩指着窗外说，“从它开始会发生什么故事？”

“离休息站还有五公里。”男人念出牌上的字，“两分钟后，Sebastian会冲进餐厅，消灭两个热狗和一个土豆饼，外加一个草莓冰淇淋。”

 

也许是附近湿地环绕的原因，这里的空气异常清爽。用餐后，Chris靠着车门点了支烟，用力吸入第一口，凉风混着尼古丁一同溜进了呼吸道。他把烟夹在指缝间，掏出地图册翻了翻，指尖顺着公路代码搜寻他们的位置。

“为什么不直接用手机定位？”男孩在一旁问。

“总会有用不了的时候，而且这比手机定位有意思多了。”他眼睛一亮，指着纸上的一个点给男孩看，“找到了，在这里，附近这团曲折的等高线应该就是他们说的山了。你想去看看山脚下的湖泊吗？那里有鱼有鸟，如果你喜欢，我们今晚可以在那儿露营。”

“好啊，”男孩兴奋地答，“你有帐篷吗？”

“万事俱备了，都在车尾的背包里。”

开去山脚车程不到半小时。虽不是什么名山，但这周围停了不少房车，再走前些还能看见一间汽车旅馆，旁边是个小超市。停好车后，他们背着露营用具去看了那个湖。

湖不算大，约莫两英里宽，湖心几丛菖蒲一直长到对面湖畔，不时有雀鸟扑着翅膀经过。阳光给靛色的湖面点染了一点橘色，大片大片的云朵在水波中缓缓飘动，看起来像忧郁的羊群。湖边人不多，只有两三位垂钓者和一个拿着相机的临时观光客，五十码外有另一个搭好的帐篷。

他们在湖边慢悠悠地走，远处隐约传来溪流和渡鸦的声音。

“你相信水鬼吗？”他问男孩。

“我相信吸血鬼。”男孩转过头来，“开玩笑的。我才不。每当说到我的国家他们就会问这个，挺烦的——现在终于有人问我除了吸血鬼之外的鬼了。”

“那你是怎么回答他们的？”

“我说，德古拉城堡里的那些都是传染病患者。”

“的确是。”男人笑着，顺手从身边擦过的蒲草丛中拔出一根来。

“这是什么？”

“菖蒲。”他说道，把它捏在拳头里揉皱，递到男孩鼻子边，“你觉得它是什么味？”

男孩抓着那根蒲草深深嗅了一下。“有点香？”接着又嗅了一下，“但就那么一点点，没什么味道。”

“以前他们告诉我，菖蒲有两种非常不同的气味。有时，就像现在，它闻起来和树荫下的湖水差不多，香味淡到几乎闻不着。以前我家门外也会种许多，但我快长到十五岁了才知道它的另一种气味。”

“是什么？臭味？”

“不完全是。闻起来像泥泞，夹着尸骨的气味。鱼的。人的。”男人低头看着自己前行的双脚，“我儿时最好的朋友，Matt，他死于一次溺水事故。我们找了他三天三夜，最后捞起他的尸体时，我看见他身上缠满蒲草。”

“我很抱歉，”男孩停下脚步，充满哀伤地拥抱他。“他是你胃上的那个纹身吗？”男孩抬起头问。

“嗯，”男人点头，把背包卸了下来。“好了，在这里搭帐篷吧，靠着那棵树会比较好办。”

他们移走那块草地上所有的石块和树枝，将内帐铺在上面，用大块的石头压住四个角。

“把帐杆接在一起。”

“像这样吗？”

“对，很好。”Chris用工具刀在四边各挖了一条沟，回到男孩身边。“你有表吧？”

“有！”男孩抬起左腕，“七点二十分。”

“我们得赶在太阳下山之前把帐篷搭好，”男人丢下工具刀捧起那只手腕，“你知道我们的手表其实是指南针吗？”

“是吗？”

“时针朝着太阳，十二点和时针组成的夹角平分线所指的就是南方。”

男孩转了个身，对着表比划了一会儿，指着湖对岸：“那边。”

“等星星出来，我再告诉你怎么找北极星。”男人说，“记住了，别把表丢了，找着方向是露营第一要点。”

“好的，那第二点呢？”

“如果见到什么箱子，长得跟藏宝箱一样，千万不要轻易打开，里面可能有炸药。”

“不可能吧！”

“很抱歉毁了你的寻宝梦，但我是认真的。前不久报纸上还登了这新闻。”男人取出背包侧边的水壶晃了晃，里面空空如也。“靠，刚才应该买些水的。”

“我这还有。”

“不够，我们得去一趟超市。”

“那这帐篷怎么办？”

“就放这儿，超市并不远。”

搭好帐篷后已经将近四十分，他们赶在超市关门之前走回服务区，而男孩突然在门口停下了脚步。

“Chris，”男孩在后面叫他，神情有些犹豫。

“怎么了？”

“你进去吧，我就在门口这里等你。”

“你跟着我。”他命令道，伸出手去挽男孩的手臂，“我不想再把你弄丢。”

“不会的。我……”男孩躲开他的手，低下头往柱子旁边挪，“我就在这里，你在里面能看得见我的。”

“你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

“是啊，昨天走太久，腿到现在还酸呢，”男孩揉了揉自己的膝盖，又抬头催促他，“快点，不然就要关门了。”

他朝四周望了望，恨不得拿把锁把男孩套牢在这柱子旁。“不准乱跑，听见没？你数三百下，我就回来。”

“Da，”男孩连连点头，“一，二，三……”

“等我进门再开始数。”

“去吧，”男孩等他推开门，蹲在柱子边捂着脸重新数了起来，“一，二，三……”

Chris进去拿了一打矿泉水，看见蓝莓又拿了两盒，匆匆走去结账。在收银台后的墙上，他看见一张寻人启事，照片中的红衣男孩稚嫩地抛着媚眼，挑起一边嘴角甜甜地笑。而这男孩，现在就在门外，颔首低头，一边念念有词一边撕一片纸，没准就是在毁灭另一张关于他的启事。

照片下有一串电话号码，Chris拿手机拍了下来。“这东西贴了多久？”他问收银员。

“两周了吧。”

“为什么要在这里贴？”

“那女人，似乎是位欧洲人，她坚持要把寻人启事贴这儿，因为我们这儿有蓝莓，因为这是她儿子的最爱。”收银员说，“而且，这是加州往东的最后一个服务站。”

男人提着水走出门，男孩一见他又露出了照片中的那种笑容。

“数到几了？”

“两百九十八。”男孩接过男人递过来的蓝莓，愁容尽散。“我爱你。”他捧着那深蓝色的莓果小声说。而男人只是把手搭在他肩上，没有接话。

 

“怎么那么多云？”Sebastian从帐篷探出头往天上看，失望地爬了回来。“希望星星快点出现。”

风从湖面吹来，篷布被吹得呼呼作响，没过多久，他们听见雨水咚咚落在帐篷顶部。“看来我们不太走运。”Chris立刻拉上链子以免雨水渗入，“不过还好，我带了雨具。”

“好吧，好吧，好吧。”男孩摇摇头，张开手臂黏在男人身上。“对了！给你听个东西。”男孩忽然跳起来，转身从他的小背包翻出那个录音机。

“是什么？”

“哈哈哈，”男孩笑得打滚，“这是我录的……你睡觉时的呼噜声。”

“我会打鼾吗？我怎么从来不知道？”

男孩忍笑按下播放按钮：轰隆隆、轰隆隆、轰隆隆。他猜他听见了野兽的声音。

“我操。”男人笑着说，“我不信，这肯定是你在动物园狮子笼旁边录的，然后拿来骗我。”

“你就是狮子。”男孩那软体生物般的身体再次贴了上来，盘踞在男人胯上，双手紧紧搂着他的脖颈，用光滑的脸颊磨蹭男人的鬂须，如此亲呢可爱，却更叫男人心脏难受。他愈发觉得自己是个罪不可赦的强盗，从别人手中夺走了最矜贵的宝贝。

“你在这儿待着，”男人轻轻推开男孩，站起身来，“我去捡些大块的石头来压一压，再这么下去帐篷会被吹走。”

他走出帐篷，发现雨势并不大，风也算柔和。可他一刻也不能忍了，他满脑子想着那张寻人启事，胃被内疚啃噬得作痛。他走到离营地三十米远处掏出手机，翻出那个电话号码，在心里默念了几遍，然后在拨号键盘上把那串触目惊心的数字敲出来。

他把手机放在耳边，听见自己吞咽的声音，然后是忙音。接不通。他捏紧拳，打算再拨一遍，这时他转过头，发现男孩正站在雨里看着他。

他立即跑回去。“怎么走出来了？”

“你看见了，对吧？”男孩眼眶发红，“你在打电话给她。”

“她？她是谁？我只是突然想吃披萨了，发现外卖居然可以送到这个服务区来。”他把手机相片往前翻，给男孩看他之前拍的披萨菜单，“你看这个，培根披萨，想吃吗？或者这个，夏威夷披萨？怎么样？”

他在雨中都能辨清男孩在流泪。男孩把脸别过去不让他看。他把男孩拉进了帐篷，揩去他脸上的雨和泪。

“哭什么？”明知故问的感觉令他反胃。

“我刚才一直看着你。我第一次这样，从远处看你。”男孩眼帘低垂，视线闪闪躲躲，“然后我就想，要是真的有一天我再也见不到你了，我还能记得你身上的每一个细节吗？”

“Seb，”他把男孩拥在怀里，“我说过不要想这些了。”

“不想就不会发生吗？”

他长叹一口气。“孩子，我爱你。但我感觉惭愧无比，因为这世界上有这么一个人，她总会比我更爱你。”

男孩从他怀里挣脱出来，声音颤得厉害：“那你要超越她！”

这时手机响了，男人看了眼来电电话，正是他刚才拨出去的那串数字。男孩也看见了，一把抢过他的手机摁断了铃声。

“你打算就这样把我送走吗？”男孩强忍泪水瞪着他，声音濒临崩溃。

“不——”

手机又一次响起来，男孩抓着手机准备钻出帐篷，像是要扔了它。

“把它给我！”男人大吼，“这电话我必须接。”

“好。”男孩扭头把手机扔回给他，迎着雨和风朝湖边奔去。这让他根本来不及管那该死的手机，只顾着冲上前去把男孩追回来，可他的腿像被什么缠住似的，怎么都追不上那小小的身影。

“Sebastian！Sebastian！”他拼命嘶吼这名字，直到男孩踏上那条通向湖心的木桥，停了下来，气喘吁吁地看着他。

“你真的爱我吗？”男孩哭着问。

“爱，”他发狂般点头，“这世界上——这个星系里——没人比我更爱你了。”

“那你要救我啊。”

男孩说完这话便让自己坠入湖水里。

 


End file.
